Drakezilla
by SilentShadow15
Summary: (Sequel to Captain Drake) The War with Hydra maybe over but problems still remain, some forces of The Equestrian government are still after him. Spike also is having trouble with his monster side, Drakezilla keeps on coming out even provoked a little or a little angry or stress. will Spike find a cure to his condition or will Drakezilla tear all of Equestria apart.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue flashbacks

Deep in the mountains a dragon was standing on the tip of one, this dragon had purple scales with sharp green spines from his head to his tail and emerald colored dragon eyes that gleamed like smoldering flames, the dragon rivaled the alicorn Princess Celestia's height including her horn and he was muscular, muscles could be seen under his scales from his neck to his tail's end.

His name was Spike the Dragon but some knows him by his real name Dracone, Spike was a very powerful and an immortal dragon he could've followed his farther's clawedfeet as the King of dragons, Spike's farther was Bahamut also the former king of dragons but he found a different path.

He closed his eyes thinking about the last few years, he started just a second rate assistant but opened his eyes and saw a higher purpose, he vowed to protect creatures who couldn't and he became the dragon that his friends respected and his enemies feared, he became a legend and hero named Captain Drake who wore a toughened uniform with the ability to repair if it gets ripped, torn or shot armed with a special indestructible sword that burned and glowed cutting through solid metal like butter and an equally indestructible shield who at first fought against crimes since the police were pretty much useless then got involved in a War between a terrorist Organization called Hydra lead by a insane Griffon named Thrax trying to play God who wanted to destroy Equestria and rebuild in his twisted version but Spike/Captain Drake stopped the Griffon but had made a sacrificial play and steered a crippled plane like ship that was a ticking nuke into a freezing ocean with unpredictable cold weather successfully shutting down the plane from exploding but was encased in ice that frozen him solid from the inside out in seconds since he had been unconscious.

three years later since Spike had awakened from his icy comatose sleep, Spike saw the war was over and was surprised and shocked that he survived the viscous cold water but Equestria had changed a lot, no more ponies pulling carts just hovered and moved and things were run by solar powered panels, the trains were even more evolved since they run on powerful motors and engines, the big cities had subways and bus like hover vehicles.

Spike opened his eyes snapping out of his thoughts, He suddenly felt something that was his left for him and he opened his wings that was longer than his body focusing he took off fast following his instincts but without a loud booming sound he made when he went supersonic or hypersonic, he was trying to keep a low profile.

he turned invisible flying high over Equestria and hours later he past into the Dragon lands then he went over it he kept flying for thousands and thousands of miles from the dragon lands, Spike landed on the ground gracefully turning visible again the dragon stood up and looked at the area.

Spike saw it was a vast with mountains surrounding the land, but then he felt his instincts go farther it was over the mountains, so Spike went into a supersonic run quickly zooming over mountains from bottom to top, he went up and stopped he saw the area was hundred feet in diameter and flat.

"This is the Land of Nowhere" Spike spoke, the Land of Nowhere was out of all Jurisdiction from ponies and other creatures except dragons but dragons had a new place, hench the name Dragon Lands.

Spike saw something covered in dust he keeled infront of it and wept the dust off and a plaque called **Dragontopia**

"I'm home" Spike said.

"Indeed my son" ancient deep voice came from behind causing Spike to snap around in a combat stance with his claws drawn but his eyes widened at who he saw apparition of.

"Father" Spike gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 True strength and issue

Recap:

 _"This is the Land of Nowhere" Spike spoke, the Land of Nowhere was out of all Jurisdiction from ponies and other creatures except dragons but dragons had a new place, hench the name Dragon Lands._

 _Spike saw something covered in dust he keeled infront of it and wept the dust off and a plaque called **Dragontopia**_

 _"I'm home" Spike said._

 _"Indeed my son" ancient deep voice came from behind causing Spike to snap around in a combat stance with his claws drawn but his eyes widened at who he saw apparition of._

 _"Father" Spike gasped._

* * *

Spike turned and saw an apparition of Bahamut

"father?" Spike said again Bahamut just node his head"I thought you were dead?" he spoke in shock.

"I am sadly I just asked the Big Boss to see if I can see you for once" Bahamut answered "But he said only once so I saved it for this" he said.

"Your everything I hoped you'd be" Bahamut told him.

"I thought I was suppose to be King but I choose a different path" Spike told his father.

"Thats what I wanted, I wanted you to be the king but didn't think what you wanted, I decided your path for you that wasn't fair" Bahamut told him "I prayed when you gained your power's back you'd choose something else You've become a hero and I'm very proud of the choice" he said.

Bahamut looked at Spike for a minute "What?" Spike spoke.

"I'm just remembering when I first met your mom, I was lost how beautiful she was when I see you, you remind me of her by your eyes" Bahamut spoke.

"I think if she was in your position she would think the same" Spike smirked.

"It's true you posses many things we did our colors and the best of both of us and none of our egos or flaws" Bahamut told him.

"Like trusting Celestia?" Spike asked with a small glare because even to this day Spike still hadn't forgave Celestia of what she did, the unforgiving crime of murdering his family.

"one of the reasons but we never should've let them in here so they didn't find us" Bahamut admitted.

"Still it is no excuse" Spike growled suddenly angry all of a sudden and he didn't get angry easily, then his body started to steam and his eyes slitted dangerously as they glowed brightly.

"Your right there isn't" Bahamut answered snapping Spike out of it and the steam and eyes went back to normal, then his form flickered for a second "I can only be here for 30 minutes so please listen" he said.

"what is it?" Spike asked.

"you have more power than you realize" Bahamut told him.

"Yes I know you said in a memory You said I exceeded your strength" Spike replied.

"Yes but way more than you know" Bahamut said "Do you remember from your teachings?" he asked.

"Well I do know a creature's true strength can be brought out if they are in their domains like Discord draws strength from his realm and how the main 6 look inside the Elements of Harmony and draw full strength from them and Celestia and Luna draw their strength from the sun and the moon" Spike explained.

"Keep going" Bahamut gestured with a claw.

"But in order to get full strength they have to actually be in it" Spike told him "What a minute are you saying the things I've done wasn't even half" he said.

"Correct Dracone or do you want to be called Spike?" Bahamut replied.

"You did name me Dracone so you can use my real name" Spike told him.

"Anyway you may not know your own strength my son, but I do I could see it in your eyes when you were a hatchling" Bahamut explained "Focus to the area around you draw strength from your domain, you will find you have the power even above a Major Gods" he said.

Spike relaxed closed his eyes and focused the area that was his home, then his eyes glowed eerily not like the glowing bright fiery green but Godlike glow then the outline of his body glowed like his eyes, then Spike felt a titanic amount of energy emerge from deep inside his whole body tingled the tingling stopped as the glowing vanished, he found the energy surging through Spike allowed him to hover without flapping his wings or levitation or kelekinesis the air crackled around him the power could be felt radiating around him.

"That was tingly" Spike spoke his voice gave off a otherworldly and resonating echo, he then lowered his power back down the glowing appeared again and faded and he floated back to the ground.

Bahamut just watched in awe "remarkable it should take minutes to obtain that kind of power but you did it in seconds" he said.

Spike just stood there with shock at what happened, he remembered Spike was told he was very powerful but he failed to realize the kind of strength and power he was using wasn't even half and now he just reached his full strength which shouldn't even be possible for one to reach a Minor Gods but he had just risen ed above a Major Gods.

Then he crouched on one knee and placed a clawedhand on the ground.

"Yes reach deep as you can, bring up what you sensed within the ground" Bahamut told him, Spike focused he felt it was big, really really big something was down there deep within.

He tapped into half of his strength and grimaced as he reached with his Telekinesis and the area where he trembled and started to crack then rose to his feet still holding out a clawed hand which was twitching strongly as the ground started to split and a black object appeared, Spike then rose above the ground as the thing sprouted the area shock and cracked more as the thing got higher then Spike stopped as he pulled it out.

ten inches below the dragon was a colossal castle made of thick shiny obsidian and gold lining the sides edges and rims on the towers that glimmered in the sun and solid oak double door big enough for a 9 foot dragon could walk through, it's width matched the height.

"our castle" Spike spoke in amazement as he powered back down.

"Your real house" Bahamut smiled.

"You don't mind if I make changes do you?" Spike wondered.

"Like I said it's yours" Bahamut answered then he started fading "I must go our time is up, you should probably do something about your new issue" he said.

"What issue?" Spike asked.

"The Beast Within" Bahamut answered "Good bye, Spike" he said as he vanished. Spike then walked to the doors of the castle and with a push, he opened them opened them and he entered the castle had light in it and it had plenty of space.

* * *

Spike flew back to Equestria invisibly back to his old home and he used his shrinking power and shrunk his Equipment and treasure into mouse size objects he got a sack placed his things in it and flew out turning the bag and himself invisible.

hours later he arrived back home he moved quickly and set up a room in one of the towers, the he went across a walkway to a wall and using his strength he tore off chunks of obsidian out and made a room like the one he had in his old home, it was activated by a claw scanner, later he had torn off hunks of Obsidian with his raw strength the smoothed the edges.

Spike touched the claw scanner and a panel of obsidian opened up, then glass cases appeared from the walls and floor, then he went into another room deep in the castle and burrowed through the hard stone at an angle it made a slope where Spike used the broken obsidian which he refined into a makeshift stairs and sealing them into place, then dug a room wide enough for a large pond and 6 feet deep and placed the small piles of treasure and deactivated his shrinking ability and the piles returned to normal size reaching the ceiling with mountains of gold silver and gems plus many other crystals.

He then set up his equipment in another room he put his Dragon ear device through the roof and placed the camera onto tower and hooked up the blinkers, monitors and scanners into the room also.

Spike stood outside looking at his work the castle looked just like he first saw it only difference is there was his old devices sprouted three inches from the roof and 360 camera on a tower but didn't look too different.

"And it's all mine" Spike smirked but stilled wondered what his father meant by "The Beast Within".


	3. Chapter 3 On the run

Spike was walking through the streets of Manehatten with a trenchcoat and a widebrim hat, he walk into a cafe and ordered a mug of hot chocolate with some bits in his the pocket of his coat and sat on a stool.

He sipped a gulp "almost forgot what hot coco tastes like" Spike spoke to himself.

"Been away for awhile?" the stallion asked from behind the counter

"You can sat that" Spike answered.

"Whats your name?" The stallion asked.

Spike thought for a second "Ryker" he answered.

"Went on a journey of self-discovery" Spike told him.

"Did you find something for you?" The stallion asked.

"something" Spike answered.

"Have you heard about the hero who saved Equestria?" the stallion asked Spike just glanced at him with an eye.

"I have been traveling, really haven't heard" Spike replied.

"Well he's the greatest hero, look" The stallion said handing him a paper. Spike picked it up and saw colts and filly's wearing costumes of his uniform, he was even an action figure and his heart fluttered as he saw another image of Starlight Glimmer the mare he had to forget about.

Starlight had fired a blast from her horn making an image of his shield in the nighttime sky.

He sighed and finished his coco and left, as he was leaving a pony had activated a com link.

"General He's back" the pony said.

 _"Thats impossible"_ General's voice replied.

"Tell him that" the pony answered back

* * *

Later Spike was walking on the streets, when a police carriage went past him. The carriage then pulled over to a stop and a stallion in a police suit got out.

Spike then felt a warning sense as he turned and looked at the pony and turned broke into a flat out run holding onto his hat, the cop got into his carriage and drove it after him, the stallion turned a knob and the carriage moved faster quickly catching up. Spike glared and went into superspeed quickly zipping and turning around streets, when he was 9 blocks away he stopped.

He then jumped on a roof of a 3 store building with a slight spring of his legs, then saw a skyscraper a building away and coiled his legs and with a leap he got to the roof and on it landing on his clawed feet, Spike looked at this in shock. Spike saw he had jumped 10 feet over a building to the roof of the skyscraper he was standing on.

"That should've been impossible without another building to jump on" Spike gaped, Spike then saw a watch shop with his vision which was three streets away, he turned invisible and quickly flew to the store landed silently and walked in after a pony walked in, Spike crept behind a shelf and turned visible since he knew he was being followed.

Spike walked up to the pony behind the counter "Um excuse me?" he spoke.

"May I help you?" the pony asked.

"Uh yes do you have Cardio monitors that you can fit on a leg or an arm, like a watch?" Spike asked.

"I do have some" the pony replied.

"Do have one that is durable but light and not bulky?" Spike wondered.

"I have just the one" The pony smirked, the seller then left to a room in the back and seconds later he came with a monitor it had a nylon band that clips together and a face it was charcoal gray and had silver on the edges, it looked like a watch but it had a heart rate symbol on the screen, there seemed to be a eraser size bulb on the button of it.

"This one keeps track of your heart rate continuously and this bulb blinks a warning when your heart rate's getting high which is around 175 and the screen flashes and beeps slow but faster when it gets really high which appears around 185" The seller told him.

"Thats what I need, I will take 2" Spike told him.

"400 bits" the pony answered, Spike pulled out a small bag of 400 bits and gave it to the seller and the pony gave him two of them.

Spike opened them he placed one in his coat pocket and one on his wrist, the bulb blinked.

"Whoa did you run here? " the pony asked.

 _"179?"_ Spike said to himself, then Spike breathed in and out the monitor went down to _175_ to _150_ then _130_ thought of something if he made it up to the top of that skyscraper in a bound then his heart rate must of been almost to 200, then he remembered something really important.

 _"I only do those things"_ Spike started in his head and his eyes widened _"When Drakezilla is about to come out"_ he finished, then snapped out of it and answered,

"Yes I did" Spike smirked.

"That explains it" The pony smirked and walked away but then Spike frowned.

"Maybe it's something else" Spike whispered as he walked away, he then flew up to a building roof and landed taking off his coat and hat. Then suddenly he sensed and felt something and his instincts said " _get out of there!"_ a blast of knock out gas hit him in the face, Spike tried to fight it but it was too strong and fell unconscious and two Equestrian army soldiers appeared.

"General we have him" The soldier spoke in a com link.

" _Bring him in the lab_ " The General ordered.

"Copy that" the soldier answered, the two grabbed an arm and picked him up "Oof he's heavy" he said.

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and he looked he was strapped to a lab table with heavy duty cuffs on his wrists ankles and upper and lower stomach, he tried to tug free they creaked and a electric shock made him stop.

"Hello Spike the Dragon" a voice answered, Spike jerked his and then the table tilted upright.

"You" Spike hissed, it was Boss Hogg the stallion was a few years older he had more gray hair.\

"We meet again, but this time we have the upper hoof" Boss Hogg spoke.

"If you think these things can keep me here your mistaking" Spike glared.

"We are prepared this time, Doctor activate the device?" Boss Hogg ordered a doctor pushed a button and the cuffs shifted and heavy dragon proof cuffs appeared wear the cuffs were, Spike tried to tug but they were strong.

"What do you want from me?, I stop a War and this is how I'm treated?" Spike hissed.

"We will let you go if you agree to a simple thing" Boss Hogg told him.

"What is that?" Spike asked.

"I want your powers" Boss Hogg said.

"I'm never going to let you" Spike glared.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" Boss said activated a device and a machine appeared from the floor it was made of thickened tough plastic and motors and metal bars and hydraulics were between the plastic, the thing wheeled over the table and sprouted a drill, Spike's pulse started to rise.

"Were just going to take a sample" The doctor said and the drill spun, then as the drill came down Spike's tail shot up in front of the drill firmly holding it by the base of the drill, the drill strained then Spike got shocked again but it was more powerful making him roar in pain and anger.

Then Spike used his hearing after it stopped "Boss Hogg the subjects heart rate increasing above 195" a doctor said, Spike eyes widened at that it wouldn't be long before You know Who comes out.

"Does it look like I care" Boss Hogg snapped.

"Stop this your making a big mistake" Spike ordered as he tried to keep his other side at bay, the doctor activated a button and the drill got longer and a laser appeared from the tip.

Spike pushed back harder with his tail the machine shook from the strain as Spike started to push with his tail, then suddenly a soldier stormed in and jabbed a electrical stick at his side.

 **"Rhgraggh!** " Spike roared in pain and anger at the assault, then his eyes glowed a bright neon green and turned into thin slits, then in 3 seconds Spikes scales turned dark purple and his spines turned a darker green as his scales bulged as his muscles grew and the cuffs strained and started to expand, then his body grew to a body of an adult dragon's, his spines got longer and sharper like daggers and his fangs got dagger like, his claws and talons got longer and sharper, his horns got longer and his scales got rougher and bumpyier and more armor like, his wings grew to, the cuffs snapped off as a claw smacked the soldier through a wall.

A huge claw grabbed the machine crushing plastic and metal in a vice like grip, twisting a hand to the side bending the metal, picking it up with an arm and throwing it into a wall, then another claw grabbed the table ripped it out of the floor and smashed it on a counter breaking it and bending the table from the impact then grabbed the counter on the sides and ripped from the wall and floor pieces of the wall fell and tore in half and smashed them together into splinters in a hit and let out a loud roar of rage that shook the lab.

Then the scene shifted to a 10 foot tall Drakezilla, that's right Drakezilla was out and going to make them regret provoking him. Drakezilla turned and growled at the ponies behind the glass he stomped to it, his mouth licked with flames a blast of whitehot flames shot out of his mouth at the ponies who dove to the floor as the flames burned through the glass making a pizza size hole in the wall and Drakezilla then smashed a huge hole in it glass flew everywhere and debris went in different directions as he smashed through it a four soldiers shot at him from the back but the bullets ricocheted off Drakezilla's superstrong scales.

Drakezilla lunged forward in a step grabbing a soldier and throwing him through a wall, his ears twitched and he snapped around and caught a foreleg of Boss Hogg who had a blaster in his hooves, a shot bounced off his scales and then squeezing crushing the bones in the foreleg instantly making the General yell in pain dropping the blaster and picked him up by his arm and threw him at cabinet smashing them in splinters and wood and falling on a counter, he turned to the three other soldiers and blitzed at them on four claws ducking under some shots which bounced off a spine and standing on two legs he punched one through a door, the door fell into large splinters and through several walls, smacked his tail into the last two through the wall.

He turned at Boss Hogg and marched up menacingly to him, he put his huge face close to Boss Hogg's and growled, then grabbed the cabinet by the sides and picked it up from where it was attached to and threw it and The General through the wall and smashing into a wall 4 walls away luckily cabinet first. Drakezilla then ran to the lab window and smashed through it jumping out of a three store lab and landed on the ground and did a soaring leap quickly getting 1000's of miles away before flapping his wings and took off a breakneck speed.


	4. Chapter 4 3 months later

It had been four months since the incident with Drakezilla and Boss Hogg Spike had been on the run from the Equestrian's army. Spike was in Vanhoover trying to find something that would help him with his monster side, he looked and saw acupuncture shop upstairs.

"Yeah thats not going to work" Spike spoke since his scales were strong and armor like the needles would bend, Spike was dressed with blue pants and a black hoody which the hood was up he also had his wings inside his back and had black sunglasses over his eyes, he was walking through the crowded streets.

The only thing Spike had was keeping Drakezilla in and asleep, on his wrist was a wrist monitor keeping track of his heart rate which was at 120 right now.

"The only thing I have to do is keep my heart rate down" Spike spoke to himself, He turned and saw Wonderbolts coming over head "Great Boss must have Wonderbolts on his side" Spike muttered, the Wonderbolts were flying around three airships with the Wonderbolt symbol on it, the ships had blasters. Spike quickly went into a cafe and went into a booth with his back turned to the window.

The Wonderbolts landed and entered "Freeze dragon" one ordered.

"Get away from me" Spike replied, then he heard one charging and he Blurred to the side, the Wonderbolt crashed into table, Then a suction dart fired from a wonder bolt Spike whipped around and caught it in his clawed hand then dart unleashed a electric shock shocking the dragon and roaring and writhing in pain.

Then his eyes glowed Neon green and razor thin slits as he roared in anger, Drakezilla then burst out in seconds shredding the clothes into threads and turned to the Wonderbolts and grabbed them with a huge hand and threw them into different directions to the sides with an arm sending them through the wall and into brick buildings, then a waiter with a baseball bat swung but Drakezilla whipped around and caught it with a hand and crushed it into splinters.

He growled loudly at the attacker and with a roar and stomp the tiles and floor uprooted and cracked as it sent the pony into a wall, then Drakezilla grabbed the counter that had treats and register by a corner of the top and digging his claws into the wood on the front, ripping it out of place with yank and growl of rage and with a yell he threw it to the front smashing the booths and smashing through the window and door, the Wonderbolts ducked over the projectile, the counter bounced on the street and against a wall cracking the bricks and the counter mangled. Drakezilla then swung with a arm raked his claws through the metal of hot drink dispenser spilling hot liquid on the floor and swinging he smashed his fists in the counter turning the grill and stove into scrap metal and pulled out the counter with a yell and slamming it on the ground 4 feet infront of him after turning then jumped and landed on it with his feet crushing it.

he turned to the foolish pony that tried to Attack him **"foolish punk"** Drakezilla he rumbled then jumped through the roof and crashed landed infront of the Wonderbolts in a attack stance growling furiously.

The Wonderbolts ship fired at him firing blaster beams at him, Drakezilla charged with a roar of fury grabbing one of the ships crunching metal and tore it apart a Wonderbolt jumped out and Drakezilla slammed a chunk against another sending it rolling away then hurled the other chunk at the ship, some Wonderbolts leaped out as the chunk slamming into the ship sending them flying into a building 30 feet away exploding. He then punched through a metal on the side grabbing the Wonderbolt inside pulling him out from huge fist shape hole, he breathed fire at the last airship setting on fire, the whitehot flames eating the paint and metal and blew up in parts, he punched the Wonderbolt he grabbed in the face sending him flying back into two more slamming all threw into a brick wall, injured but alive.

He smacked another into a wall and grabbed two and bashed them into a building knocking them out and Drakezilla threw the knocked injured Wonderbolts into more sending them flying, then some flew at him like rockets but Drakezilla smacked them out of flight with a hand through windows, then one slammed into his side fronthooves first, the bones snapped against the superstrong armor like scales the pony yelled in pain as he stumbled to the ground, then Drakezilla smacked the Wonderbolt with his tail spade into a wall, he then flew away at breakneck speed before more attacked him.

* * *

Later Spike was lying on the ground 2000 miles away, in the forest of the Mysterious South, the Dragon's eyes opened and scanned the area. He saw his stuff was gone from hours ago, so that meant.

"I did it again" Spike groaned, he then walked through the forest four a few hours and walked to an opening and looked and saw Macintosh Hills and with a jump and glide he landed on top of a hill and then flew to the ground and landed, then with his dragonspeed he zipped and arrived at the outskirts of Appleloosa, he walked and saw a Familiar pony it was Applejack's cousin Breaburn, he hid in an allay.

Spike then found a way to escape and that was up so with a jump he went into supersonic flight quickly disappearing.

Two days later

Spike was in Prance in pony disguise, he was in a black coat and gray mane stallion and he was selling some gems so he could get bits to remain on the run. He learned their language so he would blend in.

He arrived in a bar in normal form in a long coat buttoned up and hat, he sat in a stool and ordered a brandy and hard applecider, Spike then drank his drinks slowly. Then Spike saw a fight was starting soon, everypony in the bar was fighting then a chair came soaring at him, Spike turned and raised a hand stopping it with his telekinesis, he dropped it on the floor and went back to his drink.

Spike then headed out after putting his bits on the bar table and walked out the back to avoid problems. hours later Spike heard gun shots and he went to it, Spike saw several hover carriages, then a larger carriage like a truck with robbers with guns taking off.

Spike glared at them clenching his fists, he then walked taking off his disguise.

"Hey go back where you came from!" Spike barked, the robbers turned and fired the bullets flattening off and fell on the ground his scales, Spike's eyes turned a bright neon green and thin slits, then Drakezilla came out and with a roar he charged at them bullets ricocheting off his scales like grains of rice, He slammed into a carriage stopping it Drakezilla grabbed the underside and threw it into another he grabbed them and threw one 40 yards away and slammed the second on the ground bending the hood of the carriage and then kicked it with his heel sending it through a building. He grabbed a robber turning throwing him into a carriage the grabbed a gun mounted on the top and ripped it off and crushing it threw it into head of a carriage sending it flipping over then jumped on the rear crushing it.

Drakezilla then turned to the truck like carriage and slammed his claws on the front digging his feet in the ground them front buckled in as it stopped then lifting he picked it up, then robber jumped out then Drakezilla slammed it into a carriage like a bat bending the carriage in then turned smashed it on the the street bending the cab and the ground crack, then sent it over his shoulder flying and smashing into a 30 store building 6 stories up getting stuck. He then turned to the robbers then let out a godawful roar of rage, the force of the roar blew the robbers off their hooves into a wall, out.

He then roared as he took off.

* * *

hours later Spike woke up in the Smokey Mountains, he then groaned as he got up. Spike then went to the Undiscovered South and with a hypersonic flight he blasted to the first place with his first encounter and zipping past inspectors since it was still being rebuilt, he saw a blaster sitting on a desk and he went to it and flew back to The South.

"What is wrong, I shouldn't be changing this quick, I don't get that angry easily" Spike spoke as he stood on one of the mountain's top with the blaster in his clawedhand, then Spike turned the knob on the blaster to low, which must be for practice and held it over his side and shot at it a slight tingle was felt, it felt like a weak joybuzzer and a sensation surged through him and the scene showed Drakezilla's massive hand and claw slamming on the ground keeping his balance cracking the area he struck from the tip to the side of it and making the mountain tremble slightly and in his other massive claw which he opened was the blaster which Drakezilla crushed with a growl then slamming a foot on the ground standing on two legs and letting out a big loud roar of anger and threw the blaster into the distance, the roar and the stomp made the tip of the mountain crack and fall apart in a landslide into the South Luna Ocean, Drakezilla came sliding down and into the ocean making a big splash that soaked the area.

Drakezilla growled from getting wet and flew off in a fast flight.

* * *

Days later

a group of 7 mares and two Princesses were looking at the articles, the ponies were Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer, the Princesses were Celestia and Luna.

 _10 foot Titan spotted_ The scene was a trashed lab with a black and white image of Drakezilla standing at the hole he made.

 _Wonderbolts rookies mistake_ The image showed wonderbolts thrown around and and trashed cafe and street and airships.

 _Robbers thrashed_ the image of a damaged street and carriages and injured robbers.

 _Land slide and earthquake and flood in the Mysterious South_ The image showed the mountain top broken and in rocks at the bottom of the beach of the South Luna Ocean, the sand was all wet.

"Where is Spike when you need him" Rainbow Dash spoke.


	5. Chapter 5 an answer

Spike was sitting on a chair in his home when he felt a disturbance, in Equestria he went to the monitors and saw a pony activate a device in Los Pegasus making a earthquake causing damage, Spike then ran outside grabbing a disguise of a black hoody and pants and blasted off to Los Pegasus with a high hypersonic flight.

When Spike arrived he scanned from the sky with his vision saw troubles brewing since the earthquake ponies freaking out, some even robbing stores and carriages thinking it was the end, alot were fighting. Spike looked and saw a stallion on the ground with his leg stuck under a hunk of rubble and another shake made a pole fall, Spike dropped from the sky with a streak and rushing over the street and over the pony Spike caught the lamp with his hands then turned and tossed it in the road then picked the hunk off with a hand and tossed it away with a jerk with his hand and ran in a blur.

The stallion looked and saw the pole and wondering what just happen, Spike ran through the streets and came across a jewelry store somepony trying to rob them when when pulled a rifle at the seller, spike blurred and appeared infront of the seller as the crook fired clenching his fists summoned more strength within him, the bullets left holes in the hoody but flattened and bounced off his scales, then he ran forward and grabbed the rifle taking it out of the pony's hooves grabbed him with a claw turned and threw the pony across the store into a wall, then Spike blurred away.

Spike raced and saw a carriage still off a pony was in it trying to get out but the door was crumbled in, sinking into cracks in the street caused by the earthquake, he then grabbed it by the back as the street gave away planting his feet on the ground stopped the carriage from falling in the hole and picked it up from the hole and placed it on a safer spot on the street. Spike then smelled smoke and blurred away zipping around streets he then stopped 5 blocks away stopping infront of a 5 store building on fire.

Fireponies were trying to put it out "Hurry theirs kids in there on the 5th" one told the other, Spike jumped forward and up grabbing and sinking his claws in the bricks under a window and entered. Spike used his senses to hear and smell, he heard whimpering and ran to it running through flames, turned in a hall and kicked down a door and a wall of flames met him, he just walked through them. Spike went to a closet and opened it and saw two kids in it he grabbed them with his arms used his vision to see and looking down he saw a stallion trapped under a beam on his hindlegs running and moving to a window jumped out of it landed with a thundering crash on the street on his feet cracking the ground, he turned to the fireponies.

"Theres kids that need help and I need help there is a stallion on the third floor" Spike ordered his Captain Drake personality coming through.

"You help the children and you with him" a lead firepony ordered, Spike then ran to the entrance and smashing through the door and zipping up the stairs to the third halls door and broke it down with a shoulder smash and he saw the pony and grabbing the beam and picking it off of him and dropped it on the floor away from him and picked the stallion with an arm and ran out the door and gave the stallion to a firepony.

Then the building started falling apart, then the top of the building starting to sink at a rapid rate and with a frown he caught it with his arms at an L angle and his hands against the ceiling holding the building from falling all the way down.

"Get out" Spike gritted and the fireponies grabbed the stallion and headed out, then one of the buildings wall fell forward and planting his feet on the ground with his knees bent he placed a claw against the wall, holding the ceiling with a hand and against the wall firmly, then Spikes eyes glowed a bright green and pushed harder with his arms the wall and ceiling started to move to the side and up but the strain of Spike's feet against the floor was cracking it.

As the fireponies got out the building fell down with Spike in it, Then the smoking pile of rubble moved and Spike appeared from a section, with not a scratch but his disguise was burnt only singed strings held it together but his purple scales were revealed.

"Captain Drake's alive" a firepony spoke.

"Not Captain Drake, Spike" Spike told him and as soon as one whipped out a camera to take picture, Spike shot up it the sky flapping his wings as the camera flashed.

"A legend has returned" the firepony spoke.

* * *

Spike used his vision and other senses to find what was causing this chaos, Spike then found a signal it was coming from a lab in the center of the city so increasing his speed he arrived at the location it was a big antennae with big long braces stuck in the ground Spike narrowed his eyes and crashed through the roof and infront of the pony causing this madness.

"Die!" The pony spat and pulled out a machine pistol and fired it the bullets bounced off the scales and shot forward grabbed the pony's gun by the barrel crushed it and punched the pony in the face making the pony fly across the room and into a wall, out. Spike then jumped out of the hole and bashing into the the base of the antennae and sinking his claws into the dome and lifting with his legs the antennae groaned and strained, then Spike groaned with effort and yanking.

Then his heart rate started beating faster as his heartrate increased from the effort and then his eyes glowed a bright neon green and razor thin slits and let go as Drakezilla growing to 10 feet came out roaring placing his hands on the ground heavily who was on his knees, making it crack slightly and growling he rammed and dug his claws in the metal crunching it like tin foil and lifting with his legs, with his feet cracking the ground from the pressure and pulling with his arms and lifting with his legs the braces uprooted and reeled in then Drakezilla ripped the antennae off the roof with a growl and with a roar sent it flying with a mighty heave making it sail off in the distance and crashed in pieces on the outskirts of Los Pegasus, Drakezilla then roared with victory and flew away.

hours later Spike woke up in the middle of the San Palomino Desert, Spike then flew away and kept flying til he was in Rio, the town of Rio was immense but the air was hot and humid but had mines of gems, he wore a charcoal gray sweatshirt and a jacket over it and jeans with black boots and he wore a watch to keep track of his heart rate on his wrist.

Spike then felt vibrations from the ground and diamond dogs appeared from several holes "Tell us where the mines are and no one gets hurt, we will be here all week" one dog barked at some ponies, Spike then landed infront of them with a glare.

"That is not going to happen" Spike frowned, then the dogs attack but Spike was too fast and too strong, Spike blocked a punch stepped around a dog kicked his legs out and grabbed a leg and turned slammed him into another and kicked another in the face followed by a righthook to the jaw knocking him on the ground, then sidekicked another in the stomach and jumped kneed it in the face and rearkicked the dog in the chest knocking him back, one charged and swung Spike whipped around in a combat stance and caught a fist a hand and flipped the dog over his shoulder, with a flap he swooped to one and uppercutted a dog in the chin knocking him on the ground.

One suckerpunched him in the face, but held his paw as it cracked as it struck the dragons face.

"Seriously you do know a dragon's scales are really thick and tough?" Spike told them, then three pulled out a gauntlet and slipped it a paw and activated it and swung Spike summoned more strength and thrusted a hand at the same time one swung and the gauntlet crumbled and sparked as it struck the dragons hand and then Spike kicked him in the chest sending him 10 feet back into a wall and ducked under a punch and drove a rightcross in one's stomach sending him on the ground 8 feet back.

Then a pony in a cloak dropped infront of two dogs and spoke in a weird languade but Spike studied many different languages so he knew what he was saying.

 _"beat it mutts"_ he spoke, the dogs charged and swung but the stallion hit one in the face with a fronthoof and reared on his front hoofs and spun and drove his back hooves in ones stomach sending him back in a wall and jumped uppercutted him with a fronthoof in the face. Spike was impressed and one suckerpunched him in the stomach with a gauntlet sending him on his knees since he dropped his strength from the surprise and hit him in the face sending him through a cart and into a wall, Spike's eyes glowed neon and Spike grabbed a hunk of a cart and threw at the dog sending him through a wall.

Spike's watch's bulb blinked red and he looked at the monitor screen it was 178, Spike then forced himself to be calm and the monitor went down quickly to 140. The stallion walked up to him "Why did you help me?" Spike asked but the pony just looked at him, so Spike tried it again in this areas language.

 _"Why did you help me?"_ Spike asked again this time the pony answered.

 _"I saw your watch thing getting higher and I had a sense something was going to happen if it gets high enough"_ The pony answered.

 _"You have good Instincts"_ Spike replied.

 _"I think I can help"_ the pony told him.

 _"Whats your name?"_ Spike asked.

 _"Stix"_ the pony answered.

 _"I'm Dracone"_ Spike replied, holding out a claw and the pony shook it and they left.

* * *

In Ponyville

inside Twilight's castle, Princess Twilight was looking over some papers when some news ponies came in.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked.

"There is something you need to see" a pony spoke.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, a pony placed a article on the table, she levitated it up with her magic and brought it to her and her eyes widened with shock and surprise.

On the article it showed a blurry image of Spike the Dragon on it, the lower and waist was blurry in a streak since Spike was moving so fast but his upperbody and head were visible in a ruined burnt disguise.

the title said **A Legend Returns**


	6. Chapter 6 Helping claw

Spike was going around Rio trying to lay low, Then he started running through the streets and climbed up a wall and on a roof. Spike then jumped over a Brick wall and on to a rooftop then jumped to roof to roof. He then coiled his legs and jumped high and forward to a roof 5 buildings away, he then ran across a ledge and leaped a over a gap.

Then Spike jumped off a roof and landed softly on the ground and jumped grabbed a window seal of the building infront of him with his claws and springing up to the roof top grabbing the ledge and pushing off with his legs against the wall downwards and turning sailing over three roofs and landed softly on the fourth's ledge and dropped down and Spike opened his wings and took off to where he was staying, a apartment on the edge of the town.

He was waiting for a lesson to begin and so he went out again. Spike arrived at a warehouse with mats and the Stix from earlier waiting.

 _"You made it"_ Stix spoke in Rio's language.

 _"Yes teach me how to control myself better"_ Spike answered with the same language, kneeling on his knees infront of Stix.

 _"What I'm showing you is the simplest ways to control your anger and keep it at bay"_ Stix spoke _"Meditation"_ he said and the two closed their eyes and Spike listened as he heard Stix breath in deeply and exhaled then it was quiet and Spike copied his actions and his mind was calm and felt lighter, then after half an hour they came out of it.

Spike and Stix opened their eyes _"Your eager to learn"_ Stix said _"Now the other is breathing techniques"_ he said, then patted his hoof to his heart.

 _"Here emotion is fire when it gets hard to control, deep breathing keep an eye on your heartrate and it will douse the flames and you can control your anger"_ Stix told him.

 _"Thanks now if there is anyway I can repay you name it"_ Spike replied

 _"There is something you can help with, I run a warehouse east of this town and one employee got injured and two more called out and one got sick so I need a helping hoof or claw only for a few days"_ Stix said.

 _"sure I'll help you, you helped me"_ Spike answered.

 _"I have a night shift so meet me here and I'll bring us there"_ Stix told him.

 _"Deal, see you tonight"_ Spike told him bowing and stood up walking away.

* * *

Celestia's sun was beginning to set and Spike headed out and arrived at Stix's warehouse/home and the two left. 30 minutes later they arrived at Stix's job and the two entered, Stix went in a locker room and Stix gave Spike some clothes he put on some green pants and heavy jacket.

Stix first had Spike move some crates on some forklift pallets, so Spike picked up some heavy crates one at a time and moved them to the pallet and quickly stacked them as high the forklift allowed and the driver drove to the back and another pulled up and Spike stacked that one to. Then after the last pallet was stacked Spike did the second thing on the list it was tending the boiler room, he had to keep track of the temperatures of the machines, so Spike sat in a chair and kept looking at the thermostat's and temperature modules regularly which was pretty boring, Spike discovered that this factory was old.

hour later another pony came down for his shift, So Spike went up the stairs. Spike then was in charge of sorting some parts with some mare who told him to sort them and put them in different boxes, Spike then picked parts up and placed them in correct boxes quickly from the conveyor belt. Then hours later after helping back with stacking forklifts Stix was closing the factory for the night, then he went past a control room and smelled fried circuits and went in and saw a pony trying to fix a circuit.

 _"You might want to replace some wires, like this"_ Spike spoke in Rio, then inspected the circuit bored and picking up some parts from the replacement parts he found on the shelf. He then fixed the fried circuit board and put it back in the slot and the control room was running smoothly again.

 _"thanks Dracone"_ the pony spoke.

 _"Don't mention it"_ Spike replied

* * *

three days later Spike was helping Stix with his job the two became friends, he was suppose to work for three days but he decided to keep working there days and weeks went by which turned to 5 months, it has been awhile since Spike had stopped moving. He was pushing a cart when Stix called out to him.

 _"wire malfunction"_ Stix spoke and Spike nodded his head and he went to a control button which was sparking so he unscrewed some screws with the tip of a claw and he pulled the panel out and tightened up a wire end and put some electrical tape on some frayed sections of the wires and clicked the button and the machines fired up again and Spike closed the box back up.

 _"I can make it for awhile but no offense this warehouse is really old so, I would consider at least getting it rebuilt or get a more stable warehouse thats newer and renovate"_ Spike told Stix in Rio as Stix came up to him.

 _"I need a new building"_ Stix smirked _"You know these last months you been helping me and the others without asking for anything your too smart for labor work let me give you some gems from the mine"_ Stix offered.

 _"No I couldn't have that"_ Spoke answered, then the ground rumbled and two Diamond dogs came up from a hole.

 _"Last chance where is the mine"_ a Diamond dog barked, the tremble caused and sudden appearance of the dogs caused a pony driving a forklift to crash in a big boiler support and the thing fell, Spike jumped into action and jumped from the walk way he and Stix was on and caught the 1000 pound boiler with his hands and pushing and eyes glowing slowing the descend the Boiler stopped stood on the roof of the forklift lightly but the strain was causing the roof to sink inwards so Spike jumped off and with a claw still on the boiler and placing one on the forklift and pushed it away from the boiler 5 feet away and propped the boiler against a wall.

Spike turned to the dogs and grabbed them and slammed them on the ground hard bones cracked and Spike threw them down it and breathed fire in the hole and the dogs shot up like rockets away from the factory.

 _"I think I will renovate another building"_ Stix spoke walking up to Spike.

 _"it is really old, probably older than Celestia"_ Spike smirked, then the two left followed by the other workers.

In the Government base

Boss Hogg was sitting in his chair when a female officer came in "General just got a report a worker was saved" she spoke handing him a paper "From the reports a 1000 pound boiler and a forklift was pushed back by something very strong, a level of strength above a ponies or anycreature" she told him.

"where was this incident?" Boss Hogg asked standing up.

"Rio" the mare told him.

"Get some new fresh recruits with high equality records and get a team to search for a drake in that place and tell them don't go in loud, if he sees or even hears them he's gone" Boss Hogg ordered.


	7. Chapter 7 The recruits

In the Hoofagon Boss Hogg was looking over some papers there was some recruits with high records.

"So in a short time there is 8" Boss Hogg spoke, he turned to an officer "lets meet these recruits at the training camp" he spoke walking out.

"yes sir" the mare said.

Later they arrived at a camp with soldiers running around, learning tactics when a Team training and Captain came up to Boss hogg "I got you what I could get at a short notice, if you told me a head of time then I would've got more but this Stallions will do their job" he spoke. Some well conditioned stallions were arriving ready for anything.

"And I got a ace with actually paws that can grab" the stallion spoke and a helicopter landed and a Diamond Dog landed the dog had a red vest and spiky hair and green eyes.

"Rover a perfect record with no mistakes" the Stallion told Boss Hogg.

"Thanks" boss Hogg said

"Glad I could assist" the Stallion said.

later a huge carrier army like airship with wings at the sides and thrusters, the ship took off heading to Rio

On board the ship the female officer was giving out instructions, she gave a picture of Spike to them which they past it along.

"This is the image of your target, the darts are made of stern metal but make sure you get him when he leasts expects it, real bullets are for emergency's" the mare said.

One soldier touched a tip it was very sturdy and seemed strong "why so tough metal?" The soldier asked.

"because this one's hide is twice as strong as a normal dragon's" Boss Hogg told him.

"Anyway" The mare spoke up "The darts are filled with horse tranquilizers strong enough to drop an elephant at an instant" The mare said, Rover who was dressed in a combat uniform and headphones looking at Spike's picture.

"Is he a fighter?" Rover asked, Boss Hogg looked at him.

"Your target is a fugitive from Equestria that kept military secrets from the army, and he is involved in the deaths of thousands of ponies and other creatures" Boss Hogg told him, he thought to make the soldiers even more scared of him and do their job because he didn't tell them that they were after a dragon "He is a former soldier, soldier that turned into a lone warrior a warrior so fierce and ferocious that armies would retreat in horror at the mention of his name, so don't wait to see he's a fighter, tranquilize him and bring him back" he said.

an hour later the airship was almost in Rio you could see lights from the distance

* * *

In Ponyville a meeting was being held

"So Spike is alive and is tearing Equestria apart?" Rainbow Dash asked "That sounds nuts, he wouldn't just go off and tear a place apart unless he had to" she said.

"I know but we have to contain him and find out whats wrong" Celestia explained "The army is searching for him but are not having luck for months and I was going to armor up and take some guards and help out" she said.

"Bad idea" Fluttershy said nervously.

"Yeah he will see that as a threat" Twilight Sparkle said "And what of Starlight and Thorax if they find out about this?" she asked.

"Oh yeah they will not take it lightly" Rarity pipped in.

"Why do ya think they Ain't here?" Applejack told her.

"If they side with him they will be fugitives" Celestia spoke "and they might get cut up in between this mess" she told them.

"Like that will stop them" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yup those three are the best of friends" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Why do we have to do this, were in a loop first when he was Captain Drake you spent your time trying to capture him when he disappeared you thought he was dead you setted up a good reputation for him but now he's back you want to capture him again, make up your mind, if you don't mind?" Fluttershy spoke "and if you decide to do this then you will have to do this without me" she said walking out.


	8. Chapter 8 On The Move

Rover and fifteen of Boss Hogg's soldiers with rifles with the darts which had silencers on the barrels, they were walking through the streets of Rio quietly which was still busy even if it was nighttime, ponies were partying, eating out and drinking, the soldiers were following a device that blinks yellow when a powerful energy signal is near, it was leading to the edge of town.

Then some soldiers went to a set of stairs to cover a perimeter and the device blinked slightly faster, then a rattle was heard they turned and shot at a mouse which they missed the dart stuck in a trash can.

In Spike's apartment he was getting some sleep on a soft warm bed, it was a busy last three days Spike had helped Stix start to move to another warehouse 7 blocks away when his ears picked up a silenced gunshot 5 blocks away, Spike's eyes opened and switched to alert. He got a bucket and with a claw cut it in two and placed the halves under the sheets and covered them, then snapped off a mop head with hand and spray painted it purple and green at the top and placed it on the pillows and pulled the blanket over the broken end, he put on a pair of jeans and blackboots to his upper shins and a black sweatshirt under a black leather jacket. Then opened the window and jumped out landed on a flight of metal stairs lightly and jumped landed on the ground and rolled in an allay to stay hidden, he sniffed and smelled 15.

The soldiers were getting closer since the device blinked faster and more steady, the closer they got to their target the more anxious they got they arrived at the door guns ready the device stopped blinking and turned to solid yellow, some new arrivals started to sweat, one put a tiny and thin camera under the door and it saw Spike's room with him in it

 _"Take him now"_ General Boss Hogg ordered

Rover kicked down the door and fired a tranquilizer dart first, then two more shot at Spike the dart stuck to the target and Rover pulled back the sheets to reveal to their surprise a two halves of a bucket and a mop head painted green and purple, you could almost feel the look of disbelief on Boss Hoggs face.

 _"Where is he?"_ The General demanded in frustration, Rover looked to a cracked window and opened it and looked at the streets and figured Spike was on the streets.

"He's on the streets" Rover spoke and the soldiers ran out following Rover who had run out first. They went past the allay as the last one went past he was pulled into the allay and the sound of a fist hitting something was heard, Spike walked out and creep ed to another and jumped on to a roof silently and dropped down on the other side to it and put his hood on and tossed a stone at trash can and hid and the soldiers turned as he hid and three walked over.

Spike pressed against a wall of a building and two went past followed by the third which Spike grabbed in a chokehold and covering the soldiers mouth and squeezed tight and the soldier fell slack and Spike lowered him on the ground and jumped to the second and slammed the side of his fist on the back of his neck knocking him out and the first one turned only to see a fist flying to his face and everything went black as it struck his jawline.

Spike then walked silently through the streets and he walked out of a allay an 20 yards infront of the rest, Rover looked tilting his head and Spike turned his back to him.

"there he is!" Rover called and they ran after him as Spike took off, he was running in an allay and Spike jumped at a wall and sprang off of it with a foot to the other side and grabbed the side of a metal staircase and stood on the side's top and coiled his legs and jumped over a building and onto the roof of another and started running across rooftops some started climbing up the stairs, he then jumped over a 10 foot gap with ease. Spike then saw getting on the roof running after him, then then three turned on a jetpack and landed infront of him but Spike didn't stop and ran harder and then jumped over some darts and rolled under some more by rolling to the side, then jumped high and a inch from them and grabbed a rifle and slammed the butt of the rifle in one's head hard knocking him out, then jumped and kneed another in the face and roundhouse him in the head knocking him out and spun and outside crescentkick to the thirds head knocking him on the ground picked him up by the uniform and turned and threw the soldier across the roof at a soldier who had come up and sent both falling down a 8 foot drop on the ground.

Spike then jumped to the next roof and went into the streets three blocks in 3 seconds with his dragonspeed, then hid in a allay behind a barrel and a dumpster and looked at his cardio monitor which the bulb was blinking. He looked and it was 175, he remembered his teaching from Stix and breathed in and out repeatedly and the monitor went down to 145.

* * *

Spike then stepped out and went back to running, he then walked into a crowded street and then walked on four limbs keeping his head down blending in with the ponies better since he towered over alot of the ponies, he then saw a tall wall 8 feet away and coiled on four limbs and vaulted over it and landed on the street on the other side 8 feet away.

He walked and saw two soldiers on the streets looking he then walked between ponies and carts walking into an allay when they turned their backs he climbed up the side of the wall and walked across a roof and walking to the position the soldiers were and dropped behind them with no sound and when they turned the first received a righthook to the jaw and a sidekick to the chest knocking him back and stepped in and grabbed the rifle of the second pulling it to the side and rammed a elbow to the back of the head knocking him out and took off down the street.

Then Spike saw Rover again who who was 30 yards away, who now was pointing a rifle at him but Spike picked up a table and threw it at the Diamond dog who dropped to the ground in time but when he got up Spike was already running 60 yards away and pulling away, Rover gave chase the other four soldiers followed.

Back at a movable enclosed base parked along side the street five blocks away, General Hogg was watching the feed through the cameras on the soldiers trying to find and capture Spike but the only thing he was seeing was Spike taking down his soldiers and he could barely see Spike when he was on the move or moving stealthy.

"How hard is it to capture one dragon?" Boss Hogg fumed.

"Well General he is a soldier to" a mare coordinating the positions and angles through the mission.

"A soldier doesn't turn into a monstrous beast" Boss Hogg frowned "Get this thing moving the target is on the move" he barked.

"No disrespect, but Are you that desperate to have the dragon's powers you want to force him" The mare said.

"I don't want that dragon, I want whats inside of him even if i have to dissect it from him" Boss Hogg gritted.

"You mean Drakezilla" The mare said "sir thats why Spike doesn't want you to have him, because your trying to make his monster side a weapon" she told him, Spike was listening to the conversation from 5 blocks away with his hearing and stopped listening.

"Not going to happen" Spike frowned clenching his fists and heading off into the dark streets.


	9. Chapter 9 The Beast Unleashed

Spike was running in a flat out run and running out to a flight of stairs and went out, Rover was 40 yards behind and Spike saw his cardio monitor blink but Spike ignored it. He turned down a street and came across a movable enclosed vehicle and as it past Boss Hogg opened a window sticking his head looking at Spike, Spike stopped and tossed a strong glare at the General as his anger rosed up, the anger made his heartrate go up and he let out a snarl and zipped to a allay with superspeed getting two blocks away in a second.

Then the monitors screen flashed and beeped, he hid in behind a stack of barrels in a bar panting heavily, he looked at his beeping monitor it was at 187 he relaxed and started taking deep breaths slowing his heartrate down to 155.

Rover was just entering and suddenly he saw the crates move slightly, Rover looked to the side and saw the back of Spike's shoulder and slowly raising his rifle. back behind the stack Spike was still taking deep breaths and lowering his heartrate to 146 and stepped out and saw Rover with his rifle and bolted away with Rover giving chase he zipped between streets and went across the roofs doing tricks to get around the things in his way and jumped over a gap and flew down to the streets and turned a corner looked to see if he was being followed and bumped into someone making the creature stumble forward he looked and saw three of the same Diamond dogs from the warehouse, one was slightly shorter and two others bigger and one was looked to be heavier in the middle the shortest one growled at him.

"Oh great just what i need" Spike grumbled

"You again?, thats it I'm putting you in the ground" the first one spoke, marching up and swinging hard at the dragons face but Spike ducked to the side the Diamond dog lunged over the drake's shoulder Spike wrapped his arms around his waist and leg standing up and flipping the diamond dog on the street hard and grabbed another's arm and turning to the side taking the dog's momentum out and flipping him on the ground over his shoulders and kicked the third in the chest sending him into a table full of fruit and picked him up by his legs and flipped him over to the other side of the table and ran off, the Diamond dogs got up angrier and gave chase.

* * *

The dogs turned the street Spike went down on and saw he was gone then they heard a metal being punched and the looked to see where it came from and saw it was to the closed down warehouse Spike worked at.

"Bingo" One spoke.

"Lets dig" the shortest spoke. Rover was on the roof getting a eagle sight from a building.

 _"Where did he go?"_ General's voice came from the comlink Rover for a second was wondering where to but then he saw four Diamond dogs go into the warehouse's door which the metal door had been forced open and pushed to the side and out of the way by Spike.

Inside the warehouse Spike was running fast but quietly through the darkened warehouse his monitor was beeping and flashing again, he didn't stop till he was in the locker room and stopped at the third rows endcap slumping against it and placing a hand on the side and breathed heavily gripping the metal on the side and looking at the monitor which was flashing faster and beeping more.

It readed 188 and Spike sighed with frustration now he had Diamond dogs after him, Spike then started his breathing techniques and dropped the heart rate to 180 but it was shifting to 181 to 179 repeatedly before Spike closed his eyes and relaxed his mind a minute and the monitor went to 177, Then he heard paws coming and crept quietly leaving the locker room behind he left a locker with a grip mark on it.

Spike jogged silently around the corners and then went to the boiler room door and ripped it open revealing the short diamond dog and one of the bigger one's who were smiling grimly Spike backed up and glared turned and saw the other two who appeared from a hole that they just dog.

"whats the hurry purple?" one glowered, all four had gauntlets on a paw, Then one lunged at Spike sidestepped grabbed his arms turning on his foot and redirected him weaved around another but one grabbed him in a bearhug from behind Spike slammed a hammer fist in the between the diamond dogs legs making him loose his grip and elbowed him in the face grabbed an arm stepped out and slammed the dog's head on the railing dazing him then one grabbed his jacket and pulling ripped it off of him which held a a hoof sized flat disk with the picture of Starlight Glimmer the only thing he had left from her.

"No give me that!" Spike barked and tried to get it but his arms were grabbed by the biggest diamond dogs and he was slammed back and being held against a caged wall obviously the gauntlets boosted the strength in one of their arms which had his arms.

"not so tough now are you Purple D" the shortest one said smugly getting his face closer, Spike could smell the dogs fowl breath he looked at his flashing and beeping monitor which had risen to 185 and was climbing as the cardio monitor was beeping quicker and the flashing flashed faster to. He gritted as he was pressed against the wall harder.

"Stop this your making me angry, you wont like me when I get angry" Spike warned him calmly trying to keep his heartrate from going up but it wasn't happening right now

"You won't like it when we're angry either" the one with the heavy middle spoke as he smacked him with a light smack upside the head making him glare a side dagger glance at him and looked at the cardio monitor, Spike's eyes widened in slight anxious as it was at 195 and went quickly to 197, then his eyes got wider slightly as he saw the color of his scales on his clawed hand and wrist start to change color to a darker purple and spreaded, he looked to the other side the same thing was happening, the scales colors got darker, he looked at his tail it was changing color to, the spines started turned to a darker green from the tip to the sides and he looked ahead and saw another problem the soldiers had arrived, they were here hiding behind a section with glass windows and an office next to it that was 100 feet away.

"Not now" Spike muttered "You don't understand something really terrible is about to happen here, get away from me" he told them urgently.

"You got that right" The shortest one agreed then a diamond dog fell unconscious and then the short one powered up his gauntlet and socked him in the gut hard making the dragon slump forward in pain and the two holding him pushed him into a section next to the wall which was 8 feet away, that was under a walkway and a flight of stairs and the shadows were black as night, Spike seemed to vanish.

The dogs turned to the dog that fell, he was knocked out by a tranquilizer dart leaving only three left. Back in the dark Spike was looking at his rapid beeping monitor which had just turned 200, he let out a gasp but it sounded like a growl as his head snapped up and Spikes eyes blazing a neon green and pupils turned into razor thin slits showed through the darkness as they were set in a glare.

Then while the dogs were busy looking at the down Diamond dog, Spike's cardio monitor shot out as it was snapped off from a rapidly growing wrist it readed 205, if you had nightvision goggles on, you would see Spikes clawedhand pound on the ground cracking it in a spiderweb pattern then the hand grew and gripped in a fist leaving deep claw marks on the floor, clothes being shreaded as the limbs and body got more like a adult dragons and the scales rippling and bulged as Spike's muscles grew and his boots bursted into shreds as he clawed feet grew to a immense size same with his clawed hands, the groans turned into growls of anger and got louder, then the noise stopped.

back with Rover him and the Soldiers saw the transformation but they thought it was someone different.

"You stallions seeing this?" one asked.

"I thought I was seeing things" another spoke.

Back with the dogs, the shortest who was dumb enough to go over quickly and kick Spike with full force but instead of a grunt of pain from Spike, he was answered with tears of pain forming in his eyes as the sound of bones breaking in his leg as he hit something very hard it felt like solid steel and a small growl was heard, then the dog let out a scream of pain as something that felt like a vise clamping on the leg that he kicked with and he was pulled in the shadows getting the others attention, the two walked over to the spot and dove to the side as the shorter Diamond dog was thrown sailing across the room and smashing the side of the glass of the glass room that was 100 feet away, which shattered on impact and smashing through the side window which shattered to and the dog smashed through the sides of the offices white brick walls and slamming into three small pipes across the wall which dented and bricks cracked some pieces fell off and the dog dropped on the ground, every bone was broken.

The other two looked in shock then they turned and saw a pair of blazing neon green eyes shined through the blackness as a third thing glowed, it's mouth they jumped to the side but got their sides singed as a jet of whitehot flames shot from it's mouth, the creature stood to the height of 10 feet and the Diamond dogs ran as Drakezilla shot out of the darkness roaring thunderously with rage.

Back at the enclosed vehicle Drakezilla's mighty roar caused the feed to fritz slightly and the ponies inside with head phones listening and giving directions to wince from the volume.

* * *

in the warehouse two Diamond dogs were running away as fast as they could as they heard the 10 foot hulking dragon's heavy clawed footsteps pounding on the hard warehouse floor, but sadly Drakezilla who was after them was way too fast for them and a massive hand grabbed one by the neck and he was thrown across the warehouse slamming through the wall of the locker room and smashing through the metal of the lockers and into the other wall shattering tiles and cracking the bricks under it. The third tripped and was grabbed by the legs and pulled back and thrown ahead smashing through the front of the warehouses wall.

Rover and the soldiers were searching following quietly after the thudding clawedfeet steps and looked through nightvision and paled as the saw Drakezilla who was 30 yards away walking to make an exit.

"General we have a wrong target, should we run and find the real target?" a soldier asked.

 _"That is the target soldier now fire your tranquil darts now!"_ General Hogg replied and barked, the soldiers opened fire the stern needles struck Drakezilla's back which bent against the super strong scales and probably equally tough tissues underneath them, making him stop and turn around stepping on the darts crushing them, more still came hitting his front and legs and arms but the needles bent and fell to.

Drakezilla growled and charged at them Rover beated it out of there up a flight of stairs, he smacked away a machine with an arm sending it across the warehouse and run right through a conveyor belt smacked one into the wall with the back of his arm and grabbed two more in his massive clawedhands who started squeezing the stallions making the bones start to crack who opened fired again hitting his shoulders and neck but it had no effect, he tossed one into a metal pole denting it and threw the second into a control panel denting the front and it sparked, Drakezilla then grabbed a pole that was attached to the ceiling with a hand crunching metal and ripping it out of place and swung it like a bat hitting another soldier 20 feet away from him and he bent it downwards and threw it across the warehouse, Drakezilla glaring at the flight of metal stairs on his leftside that was in the way under a the underside of one of the sides with his right clawedhand and ripped the stairs off their attachments and threw it to the side and took off.

the last three plus Rover who was above were shooting at him but Drakezilla dropped on four limbs and ran behind equipment making it harder to get hit with darts, They gave chase but kept their distance, then the three threw grenades at him which dropped infront of him making him stop and stand up.

The soldiers took cover behind a corner as they went off the shape of Drakezilla could be seen through explosion, then the smoke blocked their vision.

they stepped out and walked up " **Leave me alone** " Drakezilla's gravely and deep voice growled then a sound of something being ripped from it's place was heard from 30 yards away and the ground shook as Drakezilla jumped out of the smoke 8 feet away with a massive machine twice as tall as him and wider in a claw and was about to throw it, the soldiers gulped and jumped to the side but were struck by the projectile and thrown to the sides and the machine hit bunch of gas tanks on racks that was 100's of feet away which blew up sending metal everywhere.

Rover was on the walk way when Drakezilla came storming past the walkway into the darker parts of the warehouse and Rover loaded real bullets and shot at him getting his attention the bullets flattening and falling to the ground or bouncing off, the dragon turned raising a hand to block the bullets aimed for his face, then Rover loaded another and aimed it again, Drakezilla came out of the shadows.

Rover studied Drakezilla with slight shock as he could see the dragon better, Drakezilla was 10 feet in height and had a hulking frame, looked to be roughly 2000 pounds judging by the immense muscles, he had sharp spines long and curved like scythes, his tail was thick but limber, his hand part was massive with big and long sharp claws and equally large clawedfeet, his horns were long and slightly curved and the thick large muscles were covered with a rough armor like scales and the color was dark purple and dark green spines, he had a adult dragonlike face slightly bigger, wider and longer than any dragon's, with blazing neon green eyes burning with an intensity of an inferno

Drakezilla gritted his pearl 2 inch fangs sharp like daggers and growled ferociously at the diamond dog and shrunk back in the shadows narrowing his glowing neon green eyes at him snapped to the down to the side and grabbed a forklift by side of the lift cylinder and the side of the counterbalance crushing metal and lifting with his legs picked it up with near ease and chucked it up at Rover on the walk way who darted forward the truck missing him by an inch plowing through the railing and holders and landed on a machine blowing up, Drakezilla then grabbed another large machine next to an office that was for cardboard which was empty with his arms wrapped around the sides squeezing metal sinking inwards and claws digging in the metal crunching it, yanked upwards and ripped it off from the concrete floor snapping hydraulics hoses which sprayed fluid, quickly getting a hand under it and grabbing the upperpart, took a snapping step forward and hurled it at Rover to the side he was on who just barely dove out of the way as the machine cut through the walkway, he clawed at the edge to keep from falling Rover looked to see Drakezilla grabbing a large heavy empty long and round gas tank picking it off the supports and tore it in half and dropping the halfs and slamming a fist in the wall breaking a huge 10 foot hole and wide hole in the three layers of brick before jumping out coiling his legs and jumped 1000s of feet landing in the woods at the outskirts of Rio and bolted unleashing a thunderous roar that shook the trees and you could hear from 5 miles away.

Boss Hogg was cursing up a storm from the failed mission.


	10. Chapter 10 More changes

Spike was in Trottinham in stallion form thanks for his potion and he was walking around, he looked at newspaper "since when Trottinham has a newspaper stand?" Spike asked, he looked at a image and he held it up in shock as he saw huge cross build between a helicopter and a carriage, each had a broad back end and slim front and flew by thrusters and helicopter rotors and moderate thrusters and high powered laser guns and rockets on the sides with the Royal guard symbol on it.

"So Celestia is making weapons now" Spike snorted, then another with monsters being created by Celestia and the Equestrian Government

"That could end badly if these fall into the wrong hooves" Spike told himself. Spike was actually disappointed in Equestria making monsters and weapons that could fall into wrong hooves, he saw something else **_New Heroes_** he opened it and and saw 5 new uniformed dragons with the suit and weapons he saw in Tartarus.

One Dragon was familiar or more specifically Dragoness.

"Ember?" Spike thought to himself, there was two dragoness and three dragons, one Dragoness was Ember she was wearing the same suit from she got from Tartarus but it looked like she added her armor from Gauntlet of Fire on her upperchest and limbs and her hammer and the other had black scales and red spines and underbelly and eyes, she had a black suit with batons and spear, the other three were dragons, one had dark gray scales with a yellow underbelly, spines but his head was bald but had horns on the sides of his head and eyes were yellow to, he wore a black suit with yellow on the edges and had a bow, the second had brown scales and under belly and blue eyes he wore a gray suit with black on the front, down the back and on the forearms and shins and had a mace.

Each dragon and Dragoness had different builds, Ember he already knew what build she has. the other dragoness had a slim but strong build meant for agility and speed same with darkgray scaled dragon's, the dragon with brown scales had big muscles made for strength, Spikes build was not slim but it wasn't too overly big but just enough of both speed agility and strength.

He read they have saved lives and cities in his absence of his icy sleep.

Then his disk on his belt blinked and he went into an allay and turned into his real form and took off fast. Spike was flying to The Land of Nowhere at hypersonic flight when he got there he went to the monitors and typed in something and Manehatten came up with huge burly ponies with mechanical attachments and ski masks.

"Great technological enhancements" Spike muttered "Better stop them quickly before somepony is hurt" he said before putting on a disguise, he wore jeans with black leather shinhigh boots and gray shirt with hoody and a black leather longcoat and quickly went out of his house with a run and blasted off at supersonic flight pulling the hood over his face.

little did he know the breeze from his run shifted the newspaper and a mare with robotic armor from hoof to hornbase with the symbol of the Elements of Harmony on the chest piece the chest piece was a white crystal designed with Twilights star on the front to power the suit by summoning energy from the wearier by concentrated focus.

 ** _Unity a New Hero_? **The title showed, also on the monitor it showed Unity coming from the Horizon. Spike then went upwards into the clouds as he went past The Dragon Lands, he poured more to his flight and went hypersonic.

* * *

In Manehatten Unity was flying to Manehatten.

 _"So a royalguard alerted you about 4 ruffians trashing Manehatten"_ Rarity's voice asked as her Element blinked.

 _"Yes he did"_ Twilight Sparkle's voice replied as her symbol blinked.

 _"Lets get this party started"_ Pinkie's voice said.

Then a scanner inside Twilights helmet flashed when they were on the outskirts, they looked

 _"Girls There is a object honing from the South East and it's coming fast"_ Rainbow Dash spoke _"It's a mach 5.0, it's supersonic"_ she said, then the 5.0 mach accelerated quickly to 10.0

 _"Better Check again hon it' just went hypersonic"_ Applejack voice said as her symbol blinked, then a blurring streak blew past them with a whoosh and a roar of a jet, the shockwave from the object caused them to get blown back 5 feet before Twilight regained control, the streak was heading to Manehatten to the huge burly ponies one was just about to swing down with a huge wreaking ball at a mare that came out from a big metal hoof, when the blurring streak went under it and stopped, the wreaking ball stopped, the figure that stopped it was some type of dragon in a disguise who caught the ball with his clawed hands, the sudden halt made the ground crack, the dragon was standing over with bent knees then the dragon stood straight up easing the ball away from the mare, then with a yell he brought his clawedfoot back and swung it forward kicked the ball from the bottom of a corner and the force of the kick made the weight of the wreaking ball to fly away taking the pony holding it 10 feet away into a wall.

He then quickly got each pony in the area into a hotel or a store with his superspeed in 3 seconds and zipped back to the ponies with clenched fists.

"Leave" Spike growled, one charged slammed downwards Spike sidestepped the hit struck the ground and with a strong punch to the jaw sent the pony flying back, then zipped forward and slammed a kick in anothers stomach sending him flying back then zipped up to him and slammed a fist in his midsection sent the pony crashing into a building, then jumped over a attack of huge metal limb and then roundhoused the pony in the face snapping it's head to the side and slammed a uppercut in his side and kneed him in the face and grabbed the pony by the chest brought him in and slammed a knee in his gut hard and turned and threw the assaultant on the ground 10 feet away.

"Very well" Spike hissed, He ducked under a carriage being thrown turned grabbed it by the back and jumped forward and slammed it like a bat in ones metal helmet sending the pony crashing into a wall, then with his eyes glowing caught a metal limb easily with a claw and he breathed fire at it melting the limb to the shoulder then shot forward sent a powerful uppercut to the ponies chin sending him flying back into a carriage denting it, then one with the helmet charged with it's head down Spike planted his clawedfeet into the ground thrusted a clawedhand out and the pony ran into the hand stopping suddenly and Spike grabbed it's head and shot forward and with a yell slammed the head on the ground making a crater and knocking out the pony.

He then sent a blast of fire from his mouth but no deadly hitting one in the chest sending him flying back into a wall burnt, out but alive. He looked and saw they one with the wrecking ball getting up and tried to hit him when the Wrecking ball was launched attached to a heavyduty chain, he sidestepped and grabbed it by the chain at the end of the wrecking ball and pulling it and slammed the pony on the ground then with his speed with a whoosh and zip the four were tied with the chain, Spike did a tug he pulled the wrecking ball off the end and dropped then melted it with whitehot flames from his mouth.

"If you ever try to harm another innocent pony the next time, I will not be so nice" Spike hissed, then he felt something he looked up and saw a mare covered in robotic armor floating down from the sky, then he squinted when the mare and a dark purple mane with a pink and purple strip mane and tail from a hole in the helmet and rump cover.

"Twilight?" Spike with surprise.

 _"Spike?"_ the mane 6 said at once as their symbols blinked, since they could see his face and the purple tail was a dead give away, then he heard sirens in the distance coming he opened his wings and took to the sky at breakneck speed, then he heard a whoosh and looked down and saw them coming after him wings were flapping and rockets and thrusters were on full.

"Keep away from me!" Spike yelling over the wind in his ears.

 _"I cant do that Celestia's and armies orders"_ Twilight spoke as she fired a blast from her horn the suit powered her blast up immensely, Spike dodged it twilight fired again same result he dodged it, he dropped in a dive.

 _"I'll take over a bit"_ Rainbow Dash said and they went supersonic catching up, Spike then did a sharp turn and they went through a window, he went over the building and zipped between and around buildings quickly.

He flew faster going transonic getting out of the city, then he heard a blast firing and he went to the side and it went past, he stopped in mid flight and whipped around clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes.

"Somethings don't change i see" Spike hissed.

 _"We don't want to fight Spike just please let us take you to Celestia she'll easily make sure your not hounded"_ Twilight told him.

"I don't trust her or you 6 since you attacked me" Spike replied "You couldn't before what makes you think it will be different?" He asked

 _"because we have our own powers"_ Rainbow Dash said and charged "girls concentrate and fight" she said, Spike just glared gathering his strength and caught a robotic armor foreleg in a clawedhand by the lowerpart. He then ducked under a hit and slammed a uppercut in Unity's stomach hard denting metal on impact and punched her in the jaw with a righthook sending Unity flying back 10 feet away.

 _"He did not just punch a lady in the face"_ Rarity's voice came.

 _"I can still feel it through the armor"_ Twilight spoke, then Spike floated closer.

"Just remember you wanted this" Spike hissed, He then flew in blocking a hit an a kick before quickly slamming multiple punches to the stomach and upperchest and sides before grunting slamming a hard frontkick to the chest sending Unity back before zooming and uppercutted her under her chin sending her upwards but grabbed a hindleg and dropped til he was ten feet from the ground and legslammed unity on the outskirts leaving a dent in the ground grabbed her and picked her up and punched her with a rightcross to the face slamming her into a large rock infront of a tree and zipped forward jumped slammed a sidekick into her chest sending her through the rock and tree which he caught and used it as a baseball bat when Unity got up hitting her in the chest sending flying up to the sky Spike dropped the tree and blasted upwards meeting her.

"had enough?, you 6 still relaying on the others strength and still ponies using useless metal scraps" Spike said angrily "sure your armor allows you 6 enhanced power and you fight as one, but the problem is you feel the same pain in, well Unity" he said.

"Enough!" Twilight angrily stated before a blast from a circle device from the hoof slid a Spike ducked under a highbeam shot out Spike grabbed the limb and with gritted teeth her squeezed and crunched the metal and tore it off, he then sidekicked her back before twirling forward and slammed a roundhouse punch to the jaw followed by a leftcross before grabbing the faceplate crunching metal and ripped it off and punched Twilight in her normal face sending them fling back before charging slamming hyperfast punches to the armors lowerstomach and sides, grabbed a forehoof by the device with a clawedhand as it glowed his eyes glowed and the beam washed out from under his palms and claws and then crushed the hoof ducked under a swing and under a midflight buck grabbing the thruster on the back leg his claws sinking in the metal and tore it off, he then drew back a fist.

"robotic armor or not are no match for a seasoned soldier who helped stop a war" Spike snarled through his teeth as he plowed a strong rightcross to the stomach the crumpled armor broke off in a chunk the force sent Unity flying 100s of feet to the city, Spike went used supersonic flight to blur and get in front of them.

"For the record I was restraining" Spike growled through his teeth as he slammed a powerful punch to the chest as his eyes glowed brightly and started to slit, sent the armored mare flying back 100 feet slamming into the ground making a deep trench in the street, good thing they had robot armor on but the armor was in shambles the fall may have been dulled but the impact and the force of Spike's blows made in fall apart only thin strips held on the armor the crystal on the chest was cracked, most likely they will have nasty bruises covering them and a concussion and hours of a bad headache when they recover from the concussion but they were alive.

Spike just glared at them from where he was and blasted off at hypersonic flight heading out of Manehatten.


	11. Chapter 11 Beasts taken down

Spike was in the mountains of The Badlands sitting down in a cross legged position in a meditating state, letting his senses spread outwards and then he felt something a monstrous presence in Los Pegasus, his eyes snapped open and he frowned he stood up and blasted off at supersonic flight with gritted teeth.

he was almost there and Spike could see smoke, he narrowed his eyes and used his sight and expanded the city seemed transparent as he vision scanned the city he looked to the far left and saw four huge containers with the Equestrian army symbol on them, he looked in a allay and saw the army van he squinted and the van went transparent and he saw Boss Hogg and other soldiers in it, he looked to the middle and saw four huge creatures about the height of a 5 store building they had anaconda like lowerhalfs and upperbody of a tiger sharp claws and a long snout with razor sharp teeth and a dragonlike neck flexible and limber, they were tearing up the city chasing ponies and Spike's rage drew as the army sent monster to put ponies at risk just to call him out.

Spike's eyes glowed bright neon and turned into thin slits and shot to the city faster and transformed in midflight, Drakezilla crashed landed on all fours on the street at 10 feet tall making a big crater on the ground and sending out a shockwave that broke windows around him that were close by, he then grew 100ft tall his muscles and body growing in size and length, scales getting thicker and stronger, he stopped and let out a roar of challenge and stood tall on two legs towering over the monsters which barely came up to his lower stomach and clenched his fists his knuckles cracked sounding like guns going off.

Drakezilla moved quickly forward stomping, his clawedfeet shaking the ground, the creatures charged Drakezilla grabbed one by the sides turned and threw it to the side behind him he then turned back and punched another in the face sending it flying backs 100s of feet back into a carriage flattening it, He grabbed a third by the head as it jumped at him and slammed it's head against a building hard and then turned hoisting it up and slammed it on the ground on the other side of him, then grabbed the fourth by the back after sidestepping his giant clawedhand wrapping around it and threw it to the side into the other that got back up and charged at him sending both flying away 200 feet into a building.

in the van

"Uh General he's here" a soldier said looking at the feed "and boy is he mad" he said.

"I can see that" General Hogg snapped with a glare

Drakezilla growled loudly as he stomped forwards, he crouched grabbed the underside of the sewer with his clawedhands through the bars which bent to the sides wide open, then ripped up a strip of the sidewalk with a hard tug only the street was still there just a three inch hole where the sidewalk use to be, he then pulled the strip of sidewal in half so he was holding two strips, then smashed the pieces into one's head like large batons which shattered on impact but sent one through a building that was empty, he then slammed his massive limber tail into the others stomach sent it flying back 100 feet, caught one by the head and turned threw it on the ground stood straight turning fast and slammed a backfist in ones face sending it on the ground which he grabbed it by the neck picking it up and grabbed another by the throat then planted a huge clawedfoot with a hard frontkick to the chest one approaching fast breaking bones in the chest and ribs and sent a devastating tail swipe to it's throat crushing it both blows killed the creature instantly and sent it flying back making a long trench before slamming into a brick wall which cracked but stopped the dead creature, he then turned hoisting the creatures up with each claw, then quickly shifted a grip as one was over his shoulder grabbing it with an arm and slammed it hard on it's head breaking it's neck and slamming the other on the ground and savagely stomped hard on it's head explosion of dust and chunks of the ground came up to his chest from the force on the stomp, he then shrunk down but when he was 5 stories tall he was tackled from the side by the last one which got plowed through a building, the creature tackle Drakezilla on the ground making another trench on the street, he jammed a forearm in it's neck holding it back, then slammed a viscous lefthook to the jaw sending it flying 30 feet up into a 30 story building breaking a huge hole in it.

Drakezilla got up with a growl marched up to the creature it sprang on him but Drakezilla grabbed it's jaws and with a growl he pulled them open the jaws cracked at a 180 degree angle killing the creature he dropped it unceremoniously on the street.

He looked at the creatures the were shrinking to dog size creatures, Drakezilla then shrunk to 10 feet and he looked to where the army van was and saw no one except 30 soldiers in total plus Rover on a roof top starting to move out armed with grenade launchers Humvee's he looked and saw a huge carrier helicopter on the outskirts to the leftside and crouching low he jumped 1000 feet up and landed 30 feet from them with a loud growl of anger before bellowing out a roar and ran forward at a frightening speed to the soldiers who opened fired but proved to be worthless against him.

Drakezilla got on all four getting up to three of the soldiers with a angry swing he punched them away and grabbed another before throwing him to the side into a wall and barreling into the Humvee's on all fours in still of a run his front limbs giving him more of a boost to his charge, and dodging bullets he was an inch from one he stood up turning bashed it with his massive shoulder which flipped over like a holahoop rolling on it's side it rolled over 5 feet back landing on it's roof, he grabbed another by the side with a clawedhand and jerking his arm up he threw the second Humvee to the side, he slammed a huge clawedfoot on the hood of one pressing it on the ground the rims bending to keep it from going back so it could shoot, then with a strong shove with a clawed foot sending it plowing into another which made both flip over in flames, he grabbed one by the fender with a claw ignoring the pesky bullets that hit him and picked it up and threw it on top of another he jumped high the soldiers running them, jumped out as Drakezilla landed on top of them flattening them and they blew up, he then pushed another with a solidkick from the back as he jumped over it it plowed into a bunch of soldiers sending them on the ground injured but alive, he flipped away another before slammed the bottom of his fist under the side of one sending it flying down a street 100 feet away blowing up as the soldier jumped out, then slammed both clawedhands under the side of one sending it flying forward spinning like a screw and landing on a sidewalk curb, he turned to the soldier and lunged at them grabbed two before throwing one through a window and smacked another into a wall with his tail and threw the other away into a wall, then slammed both of his fists on the ground hard that sent a minor quake that tore up the ground and made the rest of the soldiers fall and made a shock wave that blew them away 40 feet into a wall, out.

Drakezilla roared then grabbed a Humvee and turned slammed it on the other side of him before grabbing it again and whipped around slamming it into the side of another sending it into a brick wall which fell on top of the Humvee. He then breathed a stream of fire moving his neck to the side setting the Humvee's on fire the soldiers dove out as they blew up flying up in the air the gust of the explosion blew the soldiers into the walls injured and bruised but alive, he turned to the army van and blitz at it, he heard Boss Hogg say "Move It!"

He jumped grabbed it by the front stopping it and picked it up at an angle , he could here ponies falling and sliding into walls and yelling, then slammed it back on the ground breaking the transmission, suspensions and axles making it useless, then ripped open off the roof with a claw and growled loudly at Boss Hogg but before he could grabbed him, Rover started firing at him, Drakezilla he slammed the sole of his clawedfoot in the vans side sending it rolling and bashing it into a building, he turned back and narrowed his eyes at the uniformed Diamond Dog 40 yards away his eyes glowed a brighter neon and lurching his body forward breathed a big fireball at the Dog at a shocking velocity the Diamond dog dove as the Fireball incinerated the edge of the roof and the top of a chimney on the upperpart, but when Rover looked Drakezilla was gone.

"How can a lose something the big, then a massive claw that was growing grabbed the edge concrete buckling and cracking followed by another pulling up then Drakezilla's huge face was an inch from him, it turns out Drakezilla zipped over and grew bigger to the size of a 30 story building and climbed up it.

Drakezilla let out a threatening growl his pupils blazing with an inferno, then Rover let out a dog like whimper and chuckled slightly, then Drakezilla roared loudly in Rover's face blowing him back through the wall of the upperpart of the roof, then let got and flew away at breakneck speed.

* * *

Later Spike was in Ridia hours later, he woke up 40 miles from the edge of the town from Drakezilla and back to his normal state. He then saw ponies were sick and remembering lessons He watched from Zecora, he made a shop of a abandoned rocky building then making some concoctions, he tended to the sick acting as a healer and let them rest minutes later they would be fine.

"This is not bad" Spike stated "Considering things I can still help" he said.


	12. Chapter 12 Starlight finds out the truth

In Canterlot

The mane 6 were still recovering from the thrashing from Spike

"Man I thought Spike's monster side can punch that hard, His punches hurt Titanic or normal" Rainbow Dash complained.

"he even tore part that stunning armor like parchment paper" Rarity spoke.

"I can still feel it, the terrible amount of strength from his blows" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Even through the Dang armor that gave us super durability, it's still felt like more than one Darn sludgehammer clobbering us" Applejack spoke.

"And he wasn't even trying either like we weren't worth anything" Twilight Sparkle said pacing, then Celestia walked in with Luna.

"Anypony went to talk about what happened?" Celestia answered patiently.

"Well we were arriving at Manehatten to stop nasty brutish ponies in Manehatten" Twilight Sparkle explained "When our Radar went off and a object flying at hypersonic speed blew past us" she said.

"And that object was our old friend Spike" Rainbow Dash said "He pummeled them and took off when he saw us and we had" she started but wanted to save her pride.

"we ha'd a Tussle" Applejack spoke "and by the look of us and the armor we got toss'd around like ole practice dummy" she said pointing at a scrap bin which had robotic armor in scraps of metal.

"And we could still feel everything through the armor which had minimal protection against Spike's tremendous blows, armor got busted open like a pinata" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"I see" Celestia said "We know freezing him temporarily will not work since he can raise his body temperature, I guess the only thing that can stop him is other monsters" she said.

"Not to mention he can Drakezilla out which seems to cant be stopped" Twilight put in.

"That would've been far worse if he did" Rarity said.

"but he didn't, like we don't matter to him" Fluttershy said softly. Before anypony could say a word the door slammed open the turned and saw a extremely furious Starlight Glimmer, Thorax and Princess Ember, and Empress EastStern storming in, electricity flickered in Embers eyes, Thorax was breathing heavily, EastStern had a deathly glare in her eyes but theirs paled in comparison of how furious Starlight Glimmer was. her eyes were near murderous and she was breathing hard through clenched teeth veins in her neck and forehead pulsed and her horn was sparking with magic.

"Uh oh" Twilight gulped as Fluttershy and the others hid behind Twilight.

 **"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES** **YOU HALF-WITTED STUPID BRATS!"** Starlight Glimmer roared as loud as she could **,** Celestia calmly stepped in.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Celestia asked, Ember just clenched a fist growled and the sky started to turn black and lightening flashed around.

"You have alot of nerve to say that" Starlight snarled before throwing a paper at the solar Princesses hoofs, showing the article that said **_A Legend Lives_** It showed Spike flying up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Starlight barked "WE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT OUR FRIEND WAS ALIVE!" she screeched.

"How did you find out?" Fluttershy whimpered frighteningly.

"Oh you know we asked around at those scenes" EastStern said deadly calm "but the only answers were, moved too fast to see and was extremely powerful" she said.

"But then I put a microphone on the armor and was listening, I heard you say a object moving at hypersonic flight, nothing moves that fast but the real thing was I heard him talk and you say his name" Starlight said through gritted teeth, Twilight looked through the scrap and picked up a damaged flat microphone "But the real answer was THAT NEWSPAPER!" she said back to shouting.

"HE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH, HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO RUIN IT AGAIN BY HUNTING HIM LIKE SOME MONSTER!" Starlight Glimmer screamed with the vein in her head growing.

Rainbow Dash lost her cool and stepped out "because he is one" she said.

Starlight Glimmer let out a wordless roar she teleported up to the rainbow maned Pegasi and decked her in the face with her a hoof that sent Rainbow Dash flying back into the wall before she blasted a rather sizable beam of magic from her horn at Rainbow which slammer into her chest and sent her through the castle wall.

"ONE OF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU AND I WILL PERSONALLY **BEAT YOU HALF TO DEATH!** " Starlight roared **"PLEASE SAY IT MAKE MY PONY DAY"** she raged. Starlight Glimmer breathed heavily with fury, then she stormed out before she actually did kill somepony, on the way out she slammed the door shut so hard it made the castle shudder. the other three walked away not before shooting a venomous glare.

The mane 5 just shivered in fright.

"Well at least they didn't kill us since they looked ready to" Pinkie smiled weakly, Rainbow Dash crawled out looking like a mess cuts were everywhere singe chest fur from the heat of the magic blast and a nasty bruise on her jaw and a black eye.

"W-w- what happened?" she asked.

"Ya'h got plowed by a rage fueled unicorn nam'd Starlight Glimmer" Applejack shuddered.


	13. Chapter 13 a investment

Rover was waiting to see the general, Boss Hogg was in a meeting with his superviser the one who recruited Rover and the others.

So do you have an explanation why well rounded soldiers are being injured and equipment wrecked, just what kind of creature are you trying to catch here?" The superviser demanded.

"A dragon" Boss Hogg told him.

"You never said anything about a dragon, what kind of Dragon are you trying to catch?" The Superviser replied firmly, Boss Hogg looked at him.

"A Dragon that can turn into a ferocious monster" Boss Hogg told him "A huge dark purple Dragon" he said.

"You will have a month to detain this creature if you don't I will have you kicked off the army base" he warned "Is that clear?" he spoke.

"Crystal" Boss Hogg answered, Boss Hogg opened the door and let Garble in.

"I seen alot of things but I didn't expect but seeing a Dragon changing into a huge 30 storie tall building in seconds" Rover told the General "I knew something was wrong when I trailing that Spike but then something big hit a squad of highly trained soldiers, something hit Me, it threw up a forklift truck and a cardboard contractor from 40 yards away and 20 feet up like they were gemstones!" he yelled at the last words "and it slaughtered those other monsters like they were nothing it was the most powerful creature I have ever seen, then again It is a dragon" he said.

"Well it's gone for now" General Hogg said.

"If Spike knows what it is Im going-" Rover gritted.

"That was Spike" Boss Hogg interupted, he turned to a shocked looking Rover "That monster you saw was Spike, a accident by the Government" he lied.

"What do you mean?" Rover asked.

"You realize years ago there was a enhanced Griffon named Thrax, who tested a serum that can enhance the abilites of a creature to meta levels" he said.

"Yeah a Super Soldier" Rover said

"Correct and it made the Griffon insane and Spike tested it on himself which caused a violent reaction that unleashed a ferocious beast of a dragon he names Drakezilla" General explained.

"You said he stopped the Griffon along side STRIKE" Rover said.

"Stopping means locking somepony up, Spike destroyed that Griffon" The General told him.

"So you want his monster side to be , but if separate creature from it's beast you unleash a unstoppable monster with no conscious" Rover explained "If you do that to a Dragon thats the end of all life"" I watched the difference between the changes, at Rio Drakezilla was forced out of Spike, Spike writhed and groaned changing like a beast was forcing it's way out but Los Pegasus he changed on command and was more controlled" he said.

"I don't want his monster side I want the serum thats inside him" Boss Hogg snapped "we only have one small bottle of the serum after 100s of tries and errors" he said.

"I'm on your side" Rover told him "You know if I was still in may youth and the prowess then added to the prowess I have now, that would be something not to be trifled with" he said.

"I actually wanted to ask you about that because of your record, but you beat me to it" Boss Hogg told meet in the lab in 07:00" He said.

"Yes sir" Rover replied.

* * *

Hours later Rover arrived seeing a scientist and Boss Hogg "But since we haven't tried it yet your getting a low infusion but think of it as an Investment" he said "But any negative reaction aggressive behavior , lashing out your temporarily off the field working around this base as a janitor til i say you cane come back on" he told him.

"Yes sir" Rover answered, the doctor stepped forward "you get three infusements, one in the muscle, base of your skull and bone centers but I should warn you this is probably going to hurt, a bit" the doctor told him, seconds later serum was injected in to him and it hurt alot, it was like scolding hot water spreading.

later he lied there motionless letting the serum travel and sink in "that hurt alot not a bit" Rover spoke back.

"I could tell by the way you screamed" The doctor "You will have enhanced strength, speed and durability even possible healing" he said We will be back in a hour or so" he said and the two left the roof, Rover just closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 Royal Guards Big Mistake

Spike was in his land resting, it had been months almost a year since he been on the run but so far the Army had stopped coming for him, for now. He was eating some gems when he felt something, it was coming from the Dragon Lands he flew to it and stopped hearing helicopter blades wearing and thrusters whooshing and he zoomed with his eyes and saw gigantic machines coming, he saw the the Royal guard symbol on the side.

"Why would Celestia send guards in the Dragon lands and where is Ember, that matter where is Torch?" Spike asked with a frown, then something was dropped and when they landed on the ground they exploded making him widen his eyes with anger and the dragons scattered without a Lord they were screwed, he looked at Embers throne where a bomb landed 5 feet there was hatchlings the bomb went off, making his blood boil, he jetted to The Dragon Lands and started to build his rage up and let Drakezilla out seeing the aircrafts were bigger he had to go all out.

He ripped up a rock which looked like a giant spear.

In Canterlot Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shinning Armor, EastStern, Mane 6, Discord , Starlight Glimmer and Thorax were having a heated discussion.

"Your sending Solar and Lunar Guards off to The Dragon Lands with a bunch of bombs" Discord said "You know the chaos you will cause?" he demanded.

"There not bombs they cause explosions but their reading the island" Celestia told him.

"That is an act of War you don't go dropping explosives on someponies land or domain unless your picking a fight" Starlight snapped "much less when Ember is not there" she said.

"I need to study more on dragons and behavior" Celestia spoke sharply.

"you could just ask" Thorax he said "you shouldn't even go in Those lands unless your invited" he told her, then Luna conjured up a screen with her magic showing them the scene the Guards flying to Dragon Lands, two each in a airship some were bigger broader and bulky some were slimmer and longer, some were on the ground with large boxes and huge machines.

"bombs away" One called as 5 of them dropped the charges which went off sending dragons scurrying away "Look at them scatter like ants" one scoffed.

"Like to see how they would fair against Torch and Ember, he and Ember would go apeshit" Shinning Armor said.

"Shinning Armor Sparkle Cadenza watch your mouth" Cadance and Twilight reprimanded.

"Maybe they should be more worried of that" Discord he said pointing getting their attention

They looked

 _The Guards saw it to, the scene shifted and from the distance a huge pillar of rock sharp like a spear came soaring at them end over end, out of nowhere, it struck one of the ships sticking in like a arrow to a target sending it to the hard rock ground, flames and smoke coming from inside and out, then the ships started scurrying all over and dragons to, as a massive gust of wind came blowing like a hurricane, dust and pebbles blowing across the the ground, but the thrusters fired which helped. Then a huge massive dark clawedhand, also from nowhere came up infront of it grabbing a ship, metal crunching and_ _groaning from the grip, then the clawedhand crushed it which blew up. Then the scene shifted to a titanic hulking figure appeared infront of the Sun which Celestia started to lower but stopped, the monsters Titanic form blocked the sun behind it casting a shadow that spreaded over the Dragonlands and over the airships,_

 _"Sister raise the sun Higher to get a closer look" Luna told Celestia which she did, the sun rose lighten up the area and the creature and they gasped, it was a fullsize Drakezilla and boy was he pissed, his bright neon green reptilian eyes burning 100 times brighter than the flames of Tartarus._

 _"What the Tartarus is that!?" a solar guard yelled with fright. Drakezilla wasn't standing tall, he was in a hunched postion clawed hands out in front of him one clenched into a fist but that didn't make Drakezilla anyless menacing but then he stood up straight and tall high as his legs could, which was even taller than hunched over._

 _Then panic chatting came through headphones called back and forth then the Captain got his fright undercontrol "assume attack formation!" he called._

"Bad move Bad move" Shinning Armor said _, The airships flew around him like vultures and Drakezilla closed his other clawhand into another fist and glared daggers at each one turning in a 360 degree around scanning their moves, there were 50 of them, then bared his dagger like fangs and let out a deep growl, then let out a roar and the fight began the ships fired rockets and laserbeams at the Dragon but the washed harmlessly off his scales he stood there with annoyed look, then Drakezilla made his move, he thrusted his wings down and pushing off the ground jumping over a blast of laser beam and slammed a Titanic fist into three which blew up, each aircraft was the size of his claw, the ships slammed on the ground, his eyes glowed even brighter as a huge ball of whitehot fire from his mouth the deadly ball of fire hit a ship fell into a pubble of melted metal._

 _Then he swung and his razorsharp claws sliced through a airship like paper, then a ship landed to help a down guard but both ships and three guards were stomped on by a Titanic clawedfoot, then moved forward at the others, to the equipment, on the ground 10 soldiers were running but then another zipped to the sides, with Titanic legs and clawedfeet stomping on the ground leaving massive clawprints coming after them._

 _"run to the sides you Nimrods!" he yelled but then him and the others were stepped on._

"Ooh that had to hurt a ton" Thorax winced.

 _Drakezilla slammed his tail into another which was sent flying into another ship, Drakezilla ducked forward his head and a ship flew over him and he snapped his neck forward snapping it up in his mouth his fangs sinking in the rear end and with a throw with his neck it slammed into another blowing them up. He then slammed a fist on a stack of equipment crushing them and the rocky ground, he slammed two hammerfist on two more, he then swiped with a claw sent equipment and rocks and dust flying._

 _"Hang on" a Guard piloting said avoiding it._

 _"Look out!" the shotgun pilot said as a Solar Guard came soaring from the dust slamming against the front and sliding into the thruster turbines which caught on fire, then it crashed into Drakezilla's hard side blowing up against the very dark purple craggy armorlike scales, he slammed a fist downwards on top of one sending it on the ground and stomped on it, he then grabbed two in each clawedhand and snatched up another with his tail wrapped around it, then squeezing his tail it blew up and threw one on the ground hard and turned threw the second one like a knife to the side it slammed into a tall rock pieces falling apart but then it showed a clawedhand picking it up, it showed Drakezilla throwing it like a baseball with his arm it sailed 100 feet across the air slamming into the side of one sending them falling but then a titanic tail came swinging crashing into them blowing up from the force of the hit, then opened his wings flapping them he swooped under two like a falcon and grabbed them with his clawedfeet from the underside turning rightside up and squeezing them slightly but the size and strength of the creature caused the airships to sink inwards and throwning his legs forward he let them slam into another sending the three ships on the rocky ground, then blew a stream of whitehot flames at a line at them melting them into molten metal in one second, then whipped around as one broad airship shot at him hitting his back, he grabbing it by the front making the cop pit collapsed it inwards, then swung a fist at it destroying it, grabbed another passing shooting his shoulder by the rearsides with both clawedhands his clawedfingers sinking in the metal and snapping around swinging the ship like a bat slamming it into another the broke part and fell to the ground, then grabbed a really large carrier with both clawed hands from the front sides and ripped in half then crushed the two blowing the halves up, he bit hard on one destroying the ship with the strong and deadly dagger filled mouth, then spat at the ground dropped it nonchalantly._

 _He turned a dozen of Solar and Lunar Guard who were shooting at his legs with power magic blasts, his fangs licked with flames, The Guards joined a spell making a big dome shield as a huge firestorm of whitehot the flames hitting the shield with the force of the strongest Tsunami, the force, heat and velocity of the flames made the dome crack and deform and sway to the side and the casters to sweat, the fire storm stopped as the dome shattered and the Guards collapsed from heat exhaustion, with each devastating move he did he let out a snarl and roar of fury, Drakezilla face showing the extent of his wrath and his features contracting in a mask of ferociousness ._

 _Drakezilla then opened his Titanic mouth **"** **GGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAGGHHHAAA!"**_ came out as _he let loose a roar of rage that shook the Dragonlands far and wide, then he glared a glare of death at the last bunch, merrily turned away, he turned to Embers palace walking slowly to it, he then placed a clawed hand over it and picked it up and looked at something, he opened a clawed hand and something walked on it, he put the palace back where it was and stood up in his palm was several hatchlings, he softened his gaze._

 _ **"Don't be afraid I wont hurt you"** Drakezilla spoke in a deep gravely voice but softly._

"Celestia!" Fluttershy shrieked "you almost had those hatchlings killed!" she snapped.

"I didn't know" Celestia said guiltily.

"It did make sense why he didn't dodge the rockets and laserblasts" Thorax said "He was shielding them" he said, they looked at the screen again.

"What exactly is that creature?" EastStern asked in shock since she never seen this Dragon before.

"A Titanic monster of a dragon that awakes when it feels angered, everything falls before him and if you ever awakened it you better run as far as you can" Rainbow Dash told her.

"His name is" Luna started.

"Drakezilla" everypony but EastStern and Discord said.

 _on the screen Drakezilla put the hatchlings down gently infront of their parents._

 _ **"Keep an eye on them"** Drakezilla told them and stood up walking away._

 _"Who are you mister Dragon?" one hatchling asked._

 _Drakezilla stopped and turned slightly looking at them._

 _ **"Drakezilla"** Drakezilla told them before moving on, then went behind a volcano and started to change quickly into normal size._

To EastStern's surprise and more shock it was Spike.

"Spike is Drakezilla?" EastStern said baffled "he's Captain Drake and Drakezilla?" she gaped.

"Yup" Starlight told her "Pretty much" she said

 _Spike flew up from behind the Volcano and landed infront of the weakened Guards, growling the Guards scurried back in fright._

 _"Spike your alive" a Solar Guard spoke._

 _"Don't act so surprised, get of the Dragonlands or you will face another Dragon, Me" Spike snarled "Go or DIE" he said as his eyes glowed dangerously, then weakened Guards teleported out._

 _"Who ever came up with that statement "Size Doesn't Matter", thats crap" Spike snorted "in my perspective "Size Does Matter"" he said before taking off with a sonicboom._


	15. Chapter 15 Friends Reunion

It was dark and rainy and Spike was wearing a long leathercoat with a hood, in the Crystal Empire he was lurking in the shadows and between buildings, he saw Starlight Glimmer walking with Sunburst who conjured up a disk over them over them like a umbrella, Starlight nuzzled Sunburst's cheek and looked happy making Spike both happy and sad, happy that Starlight moved on and was happy but sad because he wished it was him with her.

"If only" Spike whispered softly, he then looked and focused and saw Shinning Armor in a Doughnut shop and looked to be working, he just let the last go, he hid behind a corner and went to the door and knocked.

"Shops closed" Shinning Armor told him, then looked and saw Spikes face and eyes widened with surprise and let Spike in.

Minutes later the two were in the kitchen, Spike had told Shinning what happened the last 3 years about what happened when he went under and recent events "What you heard or readied about me attacking first wasn't true" Spike told him.

"I know, we've known the other for along time we were almost Brothers, you wouldn't attack anypony less they provoked you" Shinning Armor told Spike "Does Starlight know your here?" he asked.

"No lets keep it that way, I'm not putting her in danger when I'm gone and she's with somepony" Spike told him.

"Ah yes her first Pony she liked he's a real nice Unicorn" Shinning Armor spoke.

"I know, The last words I told her was forget about and live your life and she did as long she's happy" Spike said.

"When she thought you were dead, she cried for weeks and stayed up in her room barely ate a thing luckily Sunburst helped her" Shinning Armor told him.

"Yes he did" Spike smirked "So you work at a doughnut shop?" he said

"Just some extra bits" Shinning Armor smirked "You must be tired" he said.

"being chased would do that because if I did fight back at the first choice things would get worse" Spike told him.

"Seems like your time in the ice made you a bit more mature" Shinning Armor Spike just gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah I was a bit Arrogant in the years" Spike agreed " I still thought when I woke up I thought I was still 18 but 3 years past and I'm actually 21" he said.

"I'm still older than you" Shinning said.

* * *

Spike and Shinning Armor were playing chess like old times, they both were great at strategy and battle positions since they were both Captain's

"Good move Spike but my two knights has yours trapped" Shinning armor smirked moving a piece with his magic.

"Nice but you left your Princess opened and unguarded" Spike told him moving it behind his two knights and taking the Princess.

"and high Stallion took down your knight" Shinning armor told him smugly.

"another mistake made you left your queen unprotected, game over" Spike smirked.

"Shoot" Shinning Armor grumbled "Oh well you win and you lose" he said.

"Indeed" Spike smirked.

The door jingled and Spike looked at the noise as the door open.

Shinning Armor walked out of the kitchen "we are closed" he said and his eyes widened as he saw Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst walk in.

"Even for leftovers?" Starlight smirked.

"Nothing but glazed" Shinning said walking to the leftovers and put them in front of the two.

"You okay Shinning you look nervous?" Starlight asked, truth is he was because just ten feet in the next room was a Dragon she cared for but didn't want to know he was there.

"I'm good Long week" Shinning Armor replied, Spike stayed hidden in the kitchen not making a sound.

Later as Starlight and Sunburst were leaving, a carriage going too fast on a turn on a wet day swerved slipped on it's wheels on it's side and was heading for two colts and a mother then a blurring streak blew past them and infront of the victims and placed a clawed hand against it hard on the side rooting his clawedfeet on the ground the side buckled in slightly as it stopped, then pushed it away with his hand away from them two feet away the dragon looked around for a minute. bad move because Starlight saw his face making her breath leave her and gasped, she closed her eyes and opened them but he was gone when she opened them.

"Spike" She breathed out, Starlight Glimmer turned to Shinning Armor and walked to him with a stunned look "Did I really see what I just saw?" she asked.

"one of those Dragon or Dragoness's stopping the carriage yes" Shinning Armor replied.

"Please tell the truth, did I see who I thought I saw?" Starlight pleaded, Shinning Armor sighed she deserved to know.

"It was Spike" Shinning Armor told her.

* * *

Spike was heading out when he heard hoofsteps, he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Starlight Glimmer creeping behind a rock, Spike was about to run when Starlight flashed infront of him, He turned to jump at some shadows ready to shadow travel out but his long coat was stepped on halting him, Spike sighed and turned taking off his hood.

Starlight's eyes filled with tears and latched on to him with a bone crushing hug.

"You Jerk!" Starlight sobbed glaring at the Dragon, punching Spike in the stomach with a hoof hard making him grunt "Don't scare me like that again" she said referring about being dead by the freezing cold, hugging him tighter, he hugged her back.

"Please come with me" Starlight pleaded.

"Only for a minute" Spike told her, grabbing her around the barrel and jumping at the shadows vanished when he landed in them.


	16. Chapter 16 The Leak

Spike reappeared out of the shadows near Starlight's house and Starlight and him entered the hut soaked to the bone, Spike lit a fire in her fire place with his breath and Starlight got out a towel and she dried off Spike raised his body heat the water evaporated off.

"You do realize I'm putting you in danger by being here because the Royal Guard and Equestria Army is after me and they will get to you to make me turn up" Spike told her "Which is why I stayed away" he said.

"I know the risks" Starlight replied.

"And it won't belong if some Leak tells me I'm here and the Army or Guards comes busting through your door" Spike told her "I need to get out of here as soon as I can" he said.

"Only if I get to say goodbye" Starlight said.

"of course plus I wouldn't want to get in the way since you have a coltfriend" Spike replied.

"Sunburst Oh he was just there helping me recover but we haven't been dating or even kissed" Starlight spoke.

"Oh sorry" Spike answered "Lets go someplace nice" he said.

"How about Seaddle Sore?" Starligh offered.

"He where is Thorax? I didn't see him in the Castle or anywhere?" Spike asked.

"He's actually in Seaddle Sore" Starlight told him.

"Well thats where were going" Spike replied and then he grabbed her and ran out and closed her door and blasted off with a flap of his wings quickly going to Supersonic.

a moment they left Sunburst came from behind her hut and looked at a number and address and teleported out.

* * *

Later Sunburst Arrived at the Army base and asked to see General Boss Hogg who came out 10 minutes later after asked, Spike was right about The Guards and Army from what Starlight told him when she was with him, they have terrible timing.

"What is it wizard?" Boss Hogg asked.

"I know where Spike is" Sunburst replied.

"where is he?" General Hogg demanded.

"Sorry guys" Sunburst thought "he's in Seaddle Sore" he said.

"Thank you, luckily we have fast airships and have submarines" General said and he went into the Army base.


	17. Chapter 17 Interrupted reunion

Spike had been flying for 12 minutes and he arrived at Seaddle Sore, he landed softly in the middle of town and put Starlight down who was a bit shaky from the travel.

"Sorry" Spike said.

"Forgot what that was like" Starlight gasped, then the two went to the castle and knocked on the door, Gothy Moon opened it and her eyes widened "How are you still alive from icy sleep?" she asked.

"I was just as surprised" Spike replied and Gothy let them in. They walked into the throne room he saw Thorax and Empress talking

"On second thought I'm gone" Spike said turning invisible when they looked.

"Oh hey Starlight how did you get here?" Thorax smiled "Teleportation" he said.

"Uh no had a ride" Starlight replied as she glared at something and stomped with her backhoof on something, A yell of pain sounded out.

"OW!" Spike said as he came visible holding his tail which Starlight stomped on "there is less painful ways that doesn't involve you stomping on my tail" he said with a glare.

"Spike your alive!" Thorax cried as he jumped at Spike hugging him.

"Seriously is anypony going to keep saying that?, read a newspaper" Spike spoke as Thorax let him go. Then EastStern just looked at Spike with surprise and looked to be thinking of something.

"What?" Spike asked.

"She knows about the other one" Starlight Glimmer spoke Spike widened his eyes.

"About You Know Who?" Spike replied "Drakezilla only comes out if it's needed" he said.

"Were you going to tell me?, A warning or word?, so I could be prepared it's overwhelming what you Unleash" EastStern voiced her thoughts.

"Actually how did you find out?" Spike wondered.

"When Celestia sent those Guards to the Dragon Lands she made a screen recording everthing" Thorax told him, Spike clenched his fists and let out a small but angered growl, remembering Celestia almost having Hatchlings killed because of her stupidness.

"Yes I was going to tell, But I thought it was obvious I mean Drakezilla is still purple and green spines, well a very very dark purple and darker green spines" Spike explained "Let me tell you about the other Me" he said, later Spike had told EastStern all about Drakezilla the moment his first Transformation to recently.

"As you saw was Drakezilla at his full size, had I known you were watching I would've started a little smaller" Spike said "I mean when Starlight and Thorax first saw, Starlight looked ready to faint and Thorax almost to wet himself" he said, Thorax stepped on Spike's clawedfoot.

"You really had to say that out loud?" Thorax hissed making Gothy Moon giggle "Besides Starlight almost soiled herself which is worse" he said making Starlight glare daggers at Thorax "Shutting Up" he said sheepishly.

"Back on Track here" Spike spoke trying to to snicker at learning Starlight almost ruined her fur after seeing his other sides true form and Starlight shutting Thorax up with a glare.

"Whats it like?" EastStern asked.

"Yeah you vaguely explained what you experience when you change" Starlight putin

"depends actually" Spike replied.

"On what?" Thorax asked

"Well if I allow the transformation it's tingly a bit but I'm still in control abit, but when it is forced out, it's like a wild beast is forcing it's way out, its painful and goes on a rampage, Drakezilla has little to no words but lots of roaring and growling and bouts of rage destroying anything in his path" Spike explained.

"But in the Dragon Lands it looked he was in full rampage mode" Starlight pointed out.

"he was but sometimes he does it to protect like you saw" Spike said.

"I noticed your watch there whats it for?" EastStern asked pointing at Spikes Cardio monitor.

"Thats what I use to keep track of my heart rate because in order to change my heart rate has to be over 200" Spike told them "sometimes I don't want to change infront of some random Pony or creature and hurting them or worse, so using my techniques I lower the heart rate down so no one but my enemy is there" he said.

"But it shouldn't be at 133, it should be lower" Starlight said.

"Thats why I've been traveling finding something to why my heartrate is so high and why i'm changing into Drakezilla so fast" Spike explained "The only thing keeping Drakezilla in, is my meditation and breathing exercise" he said.

"Well since that is cleared up lets catch up" EastStern insisted.

"Thats why I came here" Spike pointed out.

* * *

Minutes later a Guard came running in

"Empress there is Army soldiers crawling around like cockroaches in the market 50 yards away" he said, they all wet to the Balcony and Spike focused his sight and saw the Guard was correct.

"He's right" Spike frowned.

"How did they find this place?" EastStern demanded, Spike thought of Something and his eyes widened.

"The Leak" Spike spat "somepony must've tipped them off" he said.

"But who, It isn't one of the Crystal Ponies because they look up to you" Starlight wondered.

"What makes you think it was a Leak in the Crystal Empire?" Thorax asked.

"Because thats where we left, then the Army is here" Starlight told him.

"Starlight is right we weren't anywhere but in the Crystal Empire" Spike told them "I have to get out of here" he said.

"We will hold them off, get of here" EastStern told him.

"Is there a place in incase Drakezilla wants to play with them you don't mind trashed?" Spike asked.

"The lands out on the Eastbay" EastStern said "Now Go!" she said, Spike ran out of the Castle with Starlight and Thorax right behind him.

"Remember stay away from me and out of sight so they won't use you" Spike told them.

"Be careful" Starlight said.

"I'm not the one you should worry about" Spike said grimly and ran another way.


	18. Chapter 18 Battle of Seaddle Sore

Spike was running through the market staying hidden from soldiers since he had a soldier background he knew how to stay hidden, he hid behind a cart as he saw three soldiers with their backs to him, He crept up and grabbed one in a choke hold and used his tail to put the second in a headlock and squeezed with both holds cutting off their airways and they pastout, the threw the second at the third knocking him down and punched hit him in the side if the head knocking him out then disappeared behind another cart.

He hid behind the pots as two walk past, Spike quickly grabbed both from behind with a clawedhand and yanked them behind them and quick punches to the face knocked them out, he saw four coming.

Spike blurred and plowed into one slamming him into a cart and elbowed the second in the temple and sidekicked him in the chest sending him in a buildings wall and dodged a strike and grabbed him by the back of his uniform, hoisted him up and slammed him on the ground hard and jumped to the side and slidetackled the fourth from low grabbing his rifle and slamming it into his face knocking him out then saw 6 coming from around a corner ten feet away, he saw a watermelon cart next to him quick like a machine gun he picked them up and threw them his arms moving in blurs hitting them like bullets but not harmful, he then jumped behind the cart and kicked it hard sending the cart at them distracted soldiers hitting four and he supersped to the last two and clotheslined both knocking them out and down.

He then zipped away.

* * *

Spike ran and saw 8 coming up the stairs, he focused his eyesight ahead and saw 6 more after them 4 yards away looked behind him saw 7 coming 2 yards away, then the scene turned in slow motion as Spike shot at them with superspeed down the stairs knocking 4 off their hooves into the wall, going 4 yards and plowed into six, then went back up ran the other 4 over and went two yards and gave them quick punches to the chest and quick kicks and stopped and everything turned to normal the soldiers flying to the sides and ground.

He then coiled his legs and with a grunt jumped high and far. Spike landed on a roof lightly 10 yards away, then lept to another. He looked at his blinking light it readed 179 then went to 181, he hid in a allay and did deep breaths calming down and lowering his heartrate back to 145 then jumped up to a roof top with a small leap, he used his hearing to hear hoofsteps or breaths, nothing.

He then sprinted across the roof tops with superspeed going over the gaps easily, he then leaped over to the side and landed on the street softly 30 yards away and took off running, he then stopped as he heard guns firing from behind, he then turned and dodged darts and he saw a dozen of soldiers, Spike glared and with strong focus and a thrust of his clawedhand blew them off their hooves with a telekinetic push slamming them into walls and turned and ran.

"Get off your rumps and get him!" General Hogg's voice demanded from their comlinks.

Later Spike arrived at the Eastbay, the boarder it was flat and immense and only had one tree but it was dry and void of leafs, he looked at his watch which the screen was beeping reading 197, then a solid dragonproof cage with solid and tough glass dropped on him bolting into the ground as a floor slid across, the metal was the same thing as the cage, the trap was the size of a small house, he glared at the soldiers with combat posts and machines, the soldiers were wearing heavybody armor which was fire-resistant.

"Haven't you learned your lesson before?" Spike hissed, His blood boiled when he saw Boss Hogg with Starlight being escorted

"You really shouldn't be with anypony when on the run" General Hogg said with a stern gaze "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice" he said.

"So you go after the ones I care for just for your selfish goal" Spike snarled "Thats dishonorable" he said.

Then Spike summoned some more strength and punched the glass which cracked.

"Send knock out gas in there" Boss hogg ordered a soldier fired a canister Spike ducked as one went through the crack and spouted gas, Starlight bolted to the cage.

"Stop her" Hogg ordered, Three went Starlight bucked one in the face knocking him out and plowed another back with a blast of magic but the third tackled her she hit her head on a rock making Spike's eyes glowed neon and turned into Drakezilla's eyes with rage as the gas consumed the cage, everyone looked.

Then Spike's purple arm popped up and slammed a clawed hand on a spot on the glass which cracked, then the arm turned into a dark purple and the arm swelled as the muscles grew at a rapid rate the clawedpalms got wider and clawfingers got longer, then it slammed on the metal floor hard the floor wrinkled and crumpled like tin foil and a fist shape hole formed where he hit, seconds later a massive shape appeared from the gas standing to it's fall height and slammed a fist into it which the cage front broke into a bunch of pieces as a 10 foot Drakezilla busted out with a dark snarl.

 **"Don't you touch her!"** Drakezilla boomed out and then jumped to the back of the cage and grabbed it from the bottom the metal sinking in from the grip and ripped it from the ground which a growl then with his features contorting with primal fury he pulled his hands apart the metal groaned and screeched he ripped it in half with a roar he threw one part at a station 10 yards away soldiers scattered as the cage crushed the station, then tossed the second at a Humvee like a baseball the soldiers jumped as the part collided hard destroying the Humvee, he then focused on the soldiers and blitzed at the one who tackled Starlight punching him in the face sending him flying back, he then stood over her.

Then sprang at a squad bullets bouncing off his roughened and thick scales, spinning he tailed smacked three away and grabbed one in a huge clawedhand backclawed another and threw the one he grabbed to the side he smacked three away with a swipe of a clawedhand. Drakezilla then spat a stream of whitehot flames at them lighten them on fire even with the armor the heat was wear down and melting, then he smacked another away with a huge arm grabbed another whipping around with a growl slamming his tail into 3 and slammed the one grabbed on the ground gave him a swift kick sending him into a rock head first.

He growled eyes boring into the soldiers daring at them to make a move and then roared thunderously shaking the area.

"Beta attack" General ordered. long range Bullets pelted Drakezilla's side, which did nothing he glared and started bolting at the position fast, three Humvee's and one armored carriage with large blasters barrels speeded to him firing, Drakezilla darted to the side suddenly dodging past some and slammed his massive shoulder into it's side hard buckling in the side and sending it skidding crashing quite hard damaging the second, he grabbed the second by the rear picking it up slammed it on the ground on the roof and he flapped his wings flying to the carriage he picked it up with his clawedfeet picking it up by the sides his talons digging into the armor and with a movement of his legs he threw it hard on the ground, he then dropped infront of the third Humvee approaching slamming his fist down hard on the hood flattening it forcing it into the ground and the bumper in the air halting the vehicle , he grabbed the front picking it up and plowed his fist at the under side denting it in were he punched and sending it flying 20 feet away, then grabbing the carriage again ignoring the bullets hitting him for now, and slammed it hard as he could on one of the Humvee's the Soldiers got out flattening them explosions occurred from both the shockwave blew the soldiers back.

He then continued tearing at the Beta Station.

"Heavy rifle gunners move your plots!" Boss Hogg barked three heavily armored Humvee's with powerful rifles came barreling after Drakezilla from behind. Drakezilla was 30 feet away when the three speeding armored Humvee's which two caught up fired hitting the back of his shoulder, Drakezilla then grabbed the underside of it heaving it up and snapping around he slammed it into the seconds side and ripped it in half and threw the halfs away in different Directions, he slammed two hammer fists with both arms on it denting the roof then the hood hoisting it up swiftly and with a roar threw it away to the west the vehicle sailing in the distance, then sprinted at the station two feet from it he turned at the third which caught up and slammed a clawedfoot downwards on the hood stopping the Humvee with a start crumbling the hood into the engine then grabbed it by the sides of the hood his claws gripping into the metal and hoisting it up and spun around slamming the vehicle against the heavy iron bunker pieces of the Humvee fell off then bringing it over his head and standing tall before smashing it on top of the bunker harder and harder the bunker breaking and the Humvee falling apart then tossed the scrap on the ground grabbed broken edge of the bunker with a clawedhand flipping it to the side end over end.

He stormed at more armored Humvee's with a roar he slammed a clawedfoot on the ground making a shockwave and the ground to uproot the Humvee's crashed into the uprooted part and somersaulted over he grabbed one airborn and slammed it on another before grabbing the back and front and ripped it apart and smashed the parts on anothers hood and kicked another in the front the front crumbling in and skidding back at a breakneck speed and sent it crashing into another blowing up, he punched another at the front his fist going through deep and lifting it up with the Humvee on his arm slammed it on another then jerked his arm hard and down the machine flew off slamming on the ground cartwheeling away.

Drakezilla jumped high and back over to the soldiers at another Combat post, with the force of a unponied train he charged at a bunker through it and the battle machines, jumped or blitzed at Echo, Delta and Alpha posts turning it into scrap and melted metal from his fire breath and injuring the Soldiers badly, then jumped over back to the destroyed Beta position and roaring he landed with a crash infront of them sending out another quake that made the soldiers fly back.

Boss Hogg growled at the devastation Drakezilla was inflicting on his soldiers "Rover your up" he ordered.

* * *

Drakezilla was looking at the broken machines when a high powered grenade slammed into his back not doing any damage but sent him stumbling forward, he turned and snarled at the attacker and a blast hit his chest but he didn't budge this time he glared at Rover but something was different about him.

"Morning" Rover said before running at him shooting hyper bullets from a miny machine gun, the bullets hitting him like large hail chunks making him roar with pain and anger his eyes got brighter as he brew bigger and taller stopping at 20 feet and smacked Rover back with an arm sending him flying back but flipped over and stopped his flight with his heels.

Drakezilla ran forward slamming a fist downwards, Rover dodged Drakezilla's fist leaving a crater in the ground. Drakezilla launched a ball of fire from his mouth which Rover dodged the fireball hit a Humvee blowing it up. Rover ducked and jumped over each swing and stomp shooting as he did and jumped 20 feet back. Then Drakezilla grabbed the wrecked bunker with a massive clawedhand chucking it at Rover, the Diamond Dog dropped as it soared over him landing 30 yards away. Rover stood up only for Drakezilla's massive fist slam into his stomach sending him flying back crashing into the bunker denting the metal and dropping on the ground, he felt three ribs were broke and two cracked from the hit.

"Lead him to the Sonic cannons" Boss Hogg ordered.

Rover climbed over the bunker and ran at a blurring speed Drakezilla smashed through it running just as fast catching up and swatted Rover's side with the back of his clawed hand sending him flying back and crashing into the side of a Humvee's hood falling on the ground with grunt of pain.

Then Drakezilla clamped his clawedhand over his ears as a high pitched blew into his ears as the cannons fired blasts of sonic blasts distorting the dragon.

"Leave him alone!" Starlight bellowed since the forgot about the mare, the angry mare tackled the General and started pummeling Boss Hoggs big head hard as she could.

"Get. her. off . me" General Hogg hissed as he knocked her off.

Drakezilla looked and saw the soldiers approaching her, he gritted his teeth and plunging his hands in the ground and ripped up two big chunks of the hard ground and threw them hard at the Humvee's the soldiers jumped as the projectiles destroyed the machines.

He turned and glared at the soldiers and barreled at them.

"Now you did it" Starlight smirked as Boss Hogg and the soldiers jumped into Generals huge armored transport and Drakezilla crashed right through it once again like a speeding train redcuing it into scrap and sent soldiers flying out, he smacked the soldiers away with a clawedhand and grabbed Boss Hogg shrinking to 10 feet.

 **"stupid Hogg hurt Starlight Drakezilla crush Hogg"** Drakezilla thundered squeezing General tighter bones cracked and threw him into the scrap of the Humvee's denting the scraps badly, then barreled at him grabbed him slammed him on the ground and threw him into some soldiers sending them on the ground, he then pummeled the scrap into more scrap and stomped on them crushing them.


	19. Chapter 19 Beast and Mare's bond

He then turned as he felt a hoof touch the back of his clawedhand, he turned quickly and saw Starlight and his gaze soften.

"Where is that airship?" Boss Hogg growled

"Spike?" Starlight spoke, then Thorax and Sunburst appeared.

Rover picked up an Automatic and fired at his back, Drakezilla turned his neck and melted the firearm into melted pool of metal. the diamond dog approached the Titan.

"Is that it?" Rover said "a few injures to me that all?" he said.

"Get back Soldier!" Boss Hogg shouted.

"And what do we have here a lovely mare caring for a beast" Rover sneered, then Drakezilla growled and slammed a sudden fullbody kick to Rover's front bones could be heard snapping and flying back bouncing on the hard ground leaving cracks and slammed into the dried tree 1000 feet away knocking it over, Rover fell on the ground gravely injured and knocked out.

"Fire Damn it, Fire!" General hogg barked

Then a airship appeared and fired, Drakezilla scooped Starlight up and shielding her, the blasts and rockets hitting his superstrong scales and spines

"Hold your fire" General spoke with wide eyes, then Drakezilla grabbed a hunk of scrap next to him with a clawedhand and threw it at the airship spinning like a boomerang breaking the rotters off which spiraled at Spike who raised an arm blocking and stopping it and it fell on the ground and the ship crashed on the ground blowing up and sending it rolling at the two, Drakezilla put his arms around the mare holding her to his stomach and curled his other limbs around her even his neck and tail as the airship slammed hard and fast into him blowing up in a firestorm of flames as the broken pieces went by him

"NOO!" Thorax and Sunburst screamed, then glared death at the General who was pale with shock, then after a minute a figure jumped out and landed softly on the ground three feet from the fire with a unconscious Starlight Glimmer being held in a bridal carry in his massive clawedhands, he looked at her with concern and looked at the General and growled threateningly as flames flickered off his fangs and opened his wings and took off.

* * *

Back at Sunbursts home some soldiers walked out who had explained what happened, then Boss Hogg walked out with Sunburst with Celestia behind him.

"You did the right thing tipping us off" General Hogg said.

"Where are they going, she's in danger" Celestia asked.

"From whom, he protected her then General almost had her killed" Sunburst told her.

"My main concern is her safety" General spoke.

"You know Starlight told me what Spike told her if you open your eyes you can tell when somepony is lying and you are" Sunburst said "I do know she'll help him" he said.

"Then she's adding a fugitive and I can help either" Celestia said as General and the Princess left.

"You know I wondered why Starlight doesn't want to hear your name Celestia" Sunburst said "Now I know first hoof" he spoke after them.

Later at a room in the army base Rover was their covered in full body cast and machine supports, General Boss Hogg walked to the doctor

"Will he ever be the same?" General asked

"bones are shattered almost look like crushed pebbles and awful crushed spine, ribs shattered at punctured his lungs and grazed the surface of his heart about a few inches deep, his still has a heart like I haven't seen but he will need metal infusions to replace the bones since they are shattered" The doctor said "He still very lucky to be alive" he finished.

"Just do it" Boss Hogg snapped "double the serum" he said, later the docters opened up Rover as the put him in a deep sleep and placed pieces of metal in and sewed him up and injected him with more serum and the stitches fell off as the wound healed and the bones fused together and with the metal

Later

"Sir he's awake" the doctor said, Rover was up with his cast off and looked normal

"You good soldier?" General asked.

"Awake and alive and pissed off" Rover gritted.

* * *

Later deep in the cave of the Forbidden Jungle Drakezilla landed at the entrance with a crash with a still unconscious Starlight Glimmer it was thundering and lightening and raining hard. Drakezilla laid her down gently as possible under a over head of the cave to stay dryer and she woke up and smiled a bit.

"Hey" Starlight said Drakezilla ducked down to see her and a huge crash of lightening flashed behind him and since was a still on edge from earlier and stood but bonked the back of his head on the ceiling making him hold it and stepped out, Then he turned and saw Starlight coming out.

"Spike?" Starlight spoke.

 **"Drakezilla"** Drakezilla he said placing a clawedhand on his chest ducking down his head again and thunder crashed and lightening flashed making him bonk his forehead and making him growl fiercely and stood up grabbing the over head his clawedhands the rocks cracking as his clawedfingers dug in and ripped it off and tossed it thousands of yards away at the noise and roared at it thunderously making the jungle shake then got in a defensive stance growling, then snapped around at the sound of a flashing sound and saw a alicorn and a changeling.

"It's us Spike" Thorax said quickly seeing Drakezilla was about to attack, Drakezilla eased out of his stance and then the four went in the cave

"Watch your head" Starlight told him. Starlight looked at Drakezilla who was sitting 5 feet away he was sitting at the back of the cave and a loud blast of thunder rang out he launched a large jet of whitehot flames followed by a loud roaring sound, the flames shot out of the caves mouth ,the fire scorched the rocky ground but left the cave warm from the heat.

Starlight got closer Drakezilla tensed up "Relax it's me" she said and sat next to him kissing his cheek and wrapping her forelegs around the massive leg and when the thunder crashed again Drakezilla eased up, the mare next to and holding him was calming him down.

"It's just a bad storm" she soothed and curled up next to his side, Drakezilla curled up around her and wrapped a arm around Thorax and EastStern pulling them closer and held them close.

"We here for you" Thorax spoke.

Drakezilla looked at them **"Starlight, Thorax, EastStern"** he spoke, Then Starlight started to hum in melody making them all fall asleep but only Drakezilla stayed awake.


	20. Chapter 20 The Cure and Captured

Rover was in the shower room in the Army base and he was in his combat pants and his bones seemed to be shifting and sticking out of his skin as his muscles grew slightly and he got dressed.

He stepped into a room to be briefed "The systems that the army installed around Equestria will ring alerting us to where the dragon is and he will be shown on radar" a mare spoke.

"He's not going to show up he's knows enough to stay away, he made it a year going across Equestrian Borders without mistakes his not going to start now" Boss Hogg cut in gruffly "We know he has a female unicorn with him and they scan magic or anything magical" signal" he said "He slips up we will see it" he spoke.

"But with all respect General, like you said he won't make any mistakes and he will certainly tell the mare about out tactics and not only that the dragons a soldier" a Cadet spoke.

"The scanners also scan energy signal and it's locked on to his signal, but it may not show until he changes into that beast his signal increases thats how we get him" The General told him.

"Any questions?" General asked.

"When do we leave?" Rover asked.

"as soon we get a signal" Boss Hogg told him "I should've seen this he's not looking to hide he's looking for help" he said.

* * *

Starlight was still asleep in the Cave in the Forbidden Jungle she stirred and felt she was sleep on something and saw it was Spike's side who was out, still and in his normal form.

The mare woke up the other two and went to Starlight's Old Village and they went into her old house. Spike was sleeping when he saw a vision of some kind of monster looking like a Diamond Dog but some parts had a dragons and it was huge, he's eyes snapped open and got up with a start.

Spike looked around and saw he was in somepony's house then Starlight walked in with a saddle bag "Oh morning sleepy head" Starlight smiled "before I forget" she said, she gave him a heart monitor just like the one he usually gets "They had a little yard sale and I bought this" she said.

"Thanks" Spike Smiled putting it on his wrist, then Starlight kissed him on the lips and they started making out, they started to feel each other bodies, Starlight rubbing her fronthooves across his scales and muscles, Spike grabbing her cutiemarks and their breathing got heavier then EastStern and Thorax walked in the two broke apart with a start.

"Whoa" they spoke.

Later Starlight dropped a potion and a teleportation device, Spike had on a pair of jeans and shinhigh black boots and a gray shirt and a long coat and a wide brim fedora hat.

"Basically we cant use anything magic related or uses energy like the teleportation device or this potion over here because they will trace it" Spike told them "Don't blast magic beams or even activate your horns, since Starlight sided with me the Army will also be after her so, she will have to disguise herself to" he said.

"right" they said.

"I think I found somepony who can cure your a-" Starlight started but didn't want to offend Spike

"Condition?" Spike smirked.

Spike and his friends and a disguised Starlight Glimmer, she was wearing a cloak with a wide brim hat and sun glasses they were heading to Manehatten.

Later they had arrived after hours and hours of walking, they were looking at a map "He's all the way Uptown the subway is the fastest" she said, Spike just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me underground on a train with 1000's of ponies in one of the most aggressive cities in Equestria, with my recent problem?" Spike asked skeptically, they had visions of what would happen, a broken and derailed train and lots of injuries and a mad Drakezilla ripping the underground apart.

"Right" Thorax said "Lets get a taxi, there the smoothest rides" he told them.

later they regretted the option of the taxi because the driver was a nutty driver, he was swerving around turned and past carriages with a frighteningly speed, Spike Starlight, Thorax and EastStern had funny frightened looks on their faces, Spike was getting tense he gripped the door's arm rest and it compressed from the grip, then they hit a bump and went on two wheels around a turn before going on four wheels.

Spikes watch started beeping and flashing and readed 189 "Breath Breath breath" Starlight pleaded the last thing they wanted was Spike to Drakezilla out in the carriage, Spike did his breathing exercises calming down

"Pull this thing over young stallion" EastStern ordered, the taxi sped up at breakneck speed and came to a screeching stop at a parking spot, Spike flung the door open and stumbled out put a clawed hand over his heart which was beating faster, the watch readed 199 and Spikes eyes changed slightly into Drakezilla's eyes and his clothes stretched slightly but before he could change, he started thinking of streams going through mountains and breathed in and out bringing it down to 175 then to 150 and dropping.

The others got out, Starlight was the last one out and boy was she furious "Are you off your nut!?" Starlight barked "What is wrong with you, you stupid ass!?" She demanded slamming the door shut the carriage shook, the driver just said smugly.

"Don't like a good ride Mwuah" he said blowing a kiss at her, Starlight just furrowed her eyebrows and let out a angry scream scaring the stallion and he took off but not before Starlight slammed a rearhoof smashing a light.

"You Dimwitted asshat!" Starlight screamed, Spike just looked at her with a surprised look she grumbled with a sigh and looked at Spike.

"You know I can show you some tricks that help you manage your anger effectively" Spike told her.

"You button your lip, were walking mister" Starlight glared at him before walking off.

"Okay" Spike said with a smile "They said I have anger management issues" he snickered.

"What was that Spike the Dragon?" Starlight spoke back in a low tone.

"Nothing I said okay lets go" Spike said quickly before walking.

* * *

A doctor stallion in his 40's was walking out, when Spike and Starlight, Thorax and EastStern walked up.

"Um excuse me, I'm Starlight Glimmer" Starlight spoke.

"whoa pupil of Twilight Sparkle in the flesh" The doctor gasped, then looked at Spike and his eyes widened "And Captain Drake, a legend lives" he said shaking his clawedhand.

Minutes later they were in a room with a lab table on the other side of the room "I must say I wasn't going to see the day when I meet the famous dragon hero, but here you are" he said.

"Everything is true the stories and songs, are all true" Spike told him.

"and your other half is also" The doctor said.

"Drakezilla and yes, he's very real to" Spike told him "But I didn't come to talk about my heroic tales, I came here because you can probably help my condition, You see I keep changing quickly and my heartrate is always high" he said.

"I see well lets what the problem is, lets pop" The doctor said "Maybe I can diagnose it" he offered.

"At this point I say just do it" Spike told him

Later Spike was on a table with metal restraints on his wrists and ankles and torso and lowerboby after Spike poked holes through his scales on his chest and limbs so the Doctor could put needles in attached to nozzles, the sensors pads on his head and heart were keeping track of his heart and brainwaves which did seem to be working faster than it should be.

"Your right about your heartrate being high" The doctor said, the Doctor put a bit in his mouth and picked up a voltage head pieces that looked like stethoscope but shoots out voltage

"We all set?" The doctor said, Starlight held his clawedhand and rubbed his chest "Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you" he to her, she let spike go and backed up.

"These restraint are made of stern metal strong and tough so they should be strong too keep you down if you have a strong reaction" The doctor told him "But I injected a serum that reads changes and will make the transformation slow than normal so it can read, but don't worry the serum will vanish out of your body when it's done" he said.

"You can tell me later if you think these things were strong enough" Spike muttered to him,

"Please don't crush me" The doctor said as he pressed the voltagescope to his temples a torrent of electricity raced through him, making him release a small grunt through the bit.

his eyes were squeezed tight so were his clawedhands and they flung open as they changed into Drakezilla's eyes and slowly and painfully changed, his scales turned into a dark purple and his spines changed into a darker green and his muscles grew slowly under his scales his fists opened as the clawedhands swelled and grew larger as his limbs stretched.

"Sweet Celestia" The doctor gaped, he turned to a injector of something.

"Wait there is more" EastStern ordered. Spike's colors got darker and scales got thicker and rougher armorlike as his body continued to triple in length and size, then the rage grew more on Drakezilla's face as he got to his miniature size of 10 feet.

"Now before he's too big" Starlight said, but the Doctor just stood there stunned then Drakezilla's restraints were straining and he tore them off with a jerk and a pieces the ones on his upper and lowerbody snapped off into different pieces, one hit the doctor in the head snapping him out then he tripped over Drakezilla's tail and the table support started to bend and sink at the adding weight and mass the nozzles popped off and the holes closed up, Drakezilla sat up growling angrily at being forced out by a Quack and looked ready tear something apart, as usual.

But before he could Starlight who was out of the lab teleported in and jumped on top of him straddling his chest, then he grew to 30 feet the table flattened underneath the rapidly growing dragon, the room shook.

"I thought you said it make the change slow!" Thorax yelled who was across the lab with EastStern.

"I did but there is limits so it's burning off faster" The Doctor said, then Starlight Grabbed the doctor by the face with her magic

"Do it now" she barked, The Doctor hit a button and a liquid went into the tube.

"He's burning through it too fast to, do something only your dragon knows" The Doctor told her, then Drakezilla continued to grow his limbs pressing against the walls and the burst apart at the pressure of the weight "Now before I don't have a lab or i'm crushed" he said then Starlight kissed Drakezilla's massive lips pouring all her feeling's through her kiss, then Drakezilla relaxed since it was something Spike knows.

Then the liquid relaxed him he slowly changed back into Spike who was sleep, then the monitors readed 60 beats, Spike opened his eyes and looked at Starlight who was still on top of him.

"that was too close" Starlight said to the Doctor.

"I agree" he said looking at the damage done just by changing "Your were right these restraints weren't strong enough" the Doctor told Spike.

"Hi" Spike smiled up at Starlight.

"afternoon" Starlight replied kissed him on the nose

* * *

Back at the Army Base the sensors went off.

"Magic reading and energy detected" a Soldiers spoke.

"Where?" Boss Hogg and Rover demanded.

"Manehatten" he replied.

"alright Colts move out" Boss Hogg ordered, soon airships were loaded up and heading to Manehatten.

* * *

It was nighttime in Manehatten

"So did you find the problem?" Spike asked inside the lab.

"Yes when you went under your heartrate was still really high and it delayed at the mark, but I just gave you a dose of a sedative but two teaspoons of a horse Tranquilizer that lowered your heartrate and functions down to normal" The Doctor explained.

"A sedative imagine that" Spike smirked "Now one problem over, one remains, Thank you" he said, then Spike saw something in a beaker it looked like blood "What is that?" Spike asked pointing at the beaker.

"Oh just a blood sample" The doctor said.

"Of what?" Thorax asked.

"I don't know alot about dragons but a sample from a dragons blood and I can know near limitless things" the doctor said

"How did you get that?" Spike asked as he got a weird feeling.

"Don't freak but when I inserted the nozzle I had another but a syringe and took a sample of your blood" The doctor said nervously.

Starlight, Thorax and EastStern looked horrified at what the doctor did while Spike looked appalled, big time.

"With some work with the specimen we can make cures of all kind" The Doctor said.

* * *

The army arrived Rover went in the entrance and looked around.

Then Rover heard voices upstairs "This way" Rover growled and he charged to the stairs.

back in the lab Spike was having images of his blood falling into wrong hooves and mutating creatures

"No were going to destroy it, is this all you took" Spike said.

"We could get the Nobel for this science" The Doctor trying to change Spike's and the others mind.

"You do not know the harm that can cause, dragon's blood isn't like Ponies or other creatures blood" Starlight argued.

"She's right you know nothing of what the Army will do if they saw that" Spike told him "I know they experimented on Rover and tried to kill Starlight, you can't trust them" he said.

"This isn't science this is playing the Gods" Spike argued "trying to make things with ancient organisms and forcing change" he said.

Then sniper ponies were on a roof next to theirs "Fire" Boss Hogg said.

"Look I hate the Government just as much as the next Stallion but your being paranoid" The Doctor spoke tapping a hoof on a table.

Spike just growled and was about to walk over to him but when he walked by the window he felt stern needles pierce his scales since he wasn't ready.

"Ow!" Spike yelped and turned slightly they saw tranquilizer darts sunk in the gaps between his scales, the darts worked fast, he staggered Starlight caught him and pulled the darts out with her magic.

"Or not paranoid" The doctor yelped.

Then Spike heard pawsteps and looked past Starlight and saw a vengeful looking Rover storming through the doorway "Get out" Spike frowned, then Starlight stood infront of Spike but Rover smacked her across the room slamming into a wall, out. Spike dodged a grab then grabbed Rover by the shoulder turned throwing the Diamond dog across the floor slamming into a counter across the room cracking the wood, but then Rover stood up swiftly.

"Whats this?" Spike asked.

"Got an Upgrade" Rover hissed and charged.

Spike staggered around more as the drugs continued to put him to sleep, he smelled metal coming from the dog with his dimming senses, he remembered a style when he learned to fight, he dropped on the ground and kicked his legs upwards hitting the dog in the gut with his feet slamming up wards, he jumped used gravity to land on Rover and slamming him on the ground, he stood up sluggishly.

He sluggishly weaved a swinging and threw drunken like hits to the stomach doubling Rover over and sprung bumped the Soldier Dog knocking him down and then then Spike went down as the drugs knocked him out.

* * *

Later Spike was awake but still out of it, he was on a stretcher with dragonproof cuffs on his wrists and ankles, Boss Hogg was talking to Celestia.

"Thank you General Hogg for capturing him" Celestia said, the stretcher went by them.

"This isn't how to gain my trust" Spike frowned "You said you wanted it so here's your chance, tell them to let me go and I'll forgive the things you've done" he said.

"I'm sorry I can't" Celestia told him.

"You will regret this, the army can't keep me detained for ever when that happens, you better watch it" Spike hissed as four soldiers brought him up the airship ramp.

Starlight just ignored the two but Celestia stopped her with her hoof, Starlight just glared at her.

"I'll never forgive what you've done to him" Starlight glared.

"He's a fugitive" Celestia said.

"You made him a fugitive to protect your secrets to protect yourself, this all started because of you" Starlight spat.

"It's only because your Twilight's pupil your not in cuffs to" Celestia said sternly.

"there better then your lies" Starlight snapped and knocked Celestia's hoof off of her with a swipe of a fronthoof and went into the Airship, Thorax and EastStern just gave her the silent treatment.

"Maybe you and that crooked General should marry each other, your perfect for the other" Starlight shot out from the Airship.


	21. Chapter 21 Wanting more and Hogg Out

Later The Doctor was being interrogated "You telling me you can make more creatures like him?" the mare demanded.

"No you can't clone abilities, I made something to deal with sicknesses but I you can't make another him if thats what your on about" the doctor snapped.

"So Spike's abilities can't be copied" The mare said.

"And even I was, I wouldn't play God" The Doctor told her "He was just finding a cure for his problem" he said.

"So he's Ba-" The mare said before she was knocked out cold by Rover.

"She's so annoying" Rover grumbled.

"Why are you always hitting ponies" The Doctor said annoyed, Rover cocked a pistol "Now what did I do?" the Doctor demanded.

"It's what your going to do" Rover said "Make me into that" he insisted.

"Pardon" The Doctor wondered.

"Don't play dumb you've seen what he turns into" Rover frowned.

"I have it's Titan like" The Doctor said "Besides I see something inside you already it made you gifted and durable" he pointed out.

"yes but I want more, make me that" Rover demanded,

"I don't know what you put in yourself already the mixture with dragons blood could make it mutate" The Doctor warned him "making it into a abominate hybrid" he said, Rover growled and grabbed lifting him up over his head.

"I Didn't say I wouldn't I just needed consent and you've gave it" The Doctor said quickly.

"Thats better" Rover said with smirk.

* * *

Spike was in the Army Base the commander was talking to him.

"So do you want to talk about why you attacked the Army" The Commander asked.

"Of course I'll be honest as I can" Spike replied.

"I would appreciate that" The Commander said.

"Well let me ask why were you after me in the first place, did you hear anything bad in the past?" Spike asked.

"Well no just General Hogg saying you were in a blind rage and rampaging across Equestria, these past years you even destroyed Captain Drake" The Commander said, then Spike started laughing.

"Whats funny" The Commander demanded.

"Man Boss Hogg can fool you and the army but he can't fool me or my friends" Spike told them "But let me show you but first i'll explain, I was under for three years and a month, you want the truth I'm Captain Drake" he said to the Commander.

"Yeah right" The Commander sneered.

"Well then ask me what Captain Drake would know" Spike told him.

"Alright who was the head of HYDRA?"

"Thrax"

"What kind of creature was he"

"A griffon"

"What is the Hydra symbol?"

"It is a hydra"

"Who fought by your side?"

"A force called STRIKE"

"My Gods it is you, I'm sorry I didn't know" The Commader said, then glared at Boss Hogg "why didn't you tell me you were after Captain" he demanded.

"Not only did he do that but he stepped way out line behind your back" Spike told him.

"What are you talking about?" The Commander asked.

"Oh you don't know" Spike asked.

Boss Hogg jumped next to him and pretended to hug him "Please I will loss my seat and will be exiled from the Base, I'm begging you I'll lose everything" he said.

"You should of thought of that before you came for me" Spike said with no remorse of what he was about to do, pushing him away "play some clips from the screen you will see" he told the Commander.

Later they looked at the screen, it turns out Boss Hogg always attacked first, Commander glared at Boss Hogg.

"You lied to me from the beginning" Commander hissed "Not only that, you let loose monsters just to get to him" he said.

"Almost got Starlight killed to" Spike said.

"It's true" Starlight growled out.

"Yeah I saw it" Thorax spoke next

"And you almost had an innocent mare killed!?" The Commmander "Get your stuff out of your station your terminated" he growled.

* * *

Later in Manehatten Rover was on the table and The doctor had a needle ready to injected Spike's blood into the Dog.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The Doctor asked.

"Just do it" Rover growled and the Doctor injected the blood into him.

At first nothing happened, then Rover felt a sensation as he grew in size, he's uniform tearing off and his features looking like a reptiles and a Diamond Dog had scales on his chest and lower body his legs looking like a dragons same with arms and grew claws and was covered with black fur and yellow eyes with slits. then metal cracked as it grew and stuck through melded with the hide, metal spikes sprouted from his back where his spine is, his elbow grew out two jagged spikes and 2 inche spikes sprouted from his shoulders .

 **"Cool armor, my bones are healed"** The creature spoke, he looked as big as Drakezilla but was 12 feet in height and bit bigger.

 **"Time to test my new strength"** The monster DraconicDog spoke then jumped out crashing through the roof and crashed on the street and started tearing the city apart.

"Thats what I was afraid of" the Doctor gasped "Celestia save us"


	22. Chapter 22 Monster Brawl

Spike was smiling now his problems were over "No more problems anymore" he smiled at Starlight who was hugging him, Then the dragon picked up a monsters presence "Or not" he frowned.

"Commander there is a massive creature tearing Manehatten apart" a Soldier spoke, they all went and looked at a monitor and saw a huge 12 foot creature throwing carriages and heavy objects around and smacking aside police ponies shooting at him with effortless effort, Spike's vision came true and there was only one Diamond Dog in Manehatten.

"It's Rover" Spike gasped.

"How did this happen?" The Commander demanded.

"Well if that Hogg was here still, you should've asked him, but he did something to Rover, making him a supersoldier like Thrax was but must of made the Doctor inject him with my blood" Spike theorized.

"Great now there is another problem" The Commander grumbled.

"He won't be a problem much longer" Spike said clenching his fists.

"Captain is back" a soldier spoke.

"Captain can't help with these problems but I know who can" Spike told him "time for another monster to be taking down" he said, Walked up to Starlight Glimmer who looked worried.

"Just be careful" Starlight sighed and the two kissed, Spike walked out of the base when he was a safe distance away from the Base, he opened his wings and channeled his energy, he crouched braced a fist on the ground, the ground rumbled as the energy gathered, ripples of some king of force spreaded out in a circle around him, then the ground rumbled more, he pushed up and flapped and blasted off at hypersonic flight heading back to Manehatten, the ground cracked with long 3 inch cracks and compressed into the ground in 2 inch deep crater where he took off from.

* * *

Spike flew to Manehatten fast and saw smoke rising he increased his speed more and flew fast hitting mach 20, he stopped 1000 feet above the scene and glared at Rover and let his anger rise it increased his heartrate quick but not fast enough.

"I need a fall to stimulate a transformation" Spike said, he then took off into the sky ascending to 10'000 feet and closed his wings into his body and freefalled the gravity speeding up the descent and making his heart increase faster he.

"This is going to hurt" Spike braced himself as the street got closer and smashed through the pavement, deep within the layers 10 yards away, seconds later a huge dark purple fist broke from the layers of the street the, the pieces flew upwards and as a 10 foot Drakezilla jumped out with a crash, he glared at the hybrid, then stood to full height.

 **"GRRRAAAHAGRAH!"** the ground shook and windows rattled as Drakezilla roared thunderously. The roar got the hybrids attention who had just threw two police ponies aside.

 **"Drakezilla"** Roveronimation grinned savagely, then Drakezilla was suddenly barreling at him and slammed a powerful punch to the face, sending the monster back 100s of yards away slamming on the ground making a big crater, Roveronimation rubbed his jaw standing up.

 **"Now we have a fight"** Roveronimation said with a grin then the two titans charged at another their paws and clawed feet sounding like thunder and cracking the ground, then the jumped and swung hitting each other in the jaw with a fists at the same time, then slammed a fist into the others at the same time to impact, sent a shockwave that shattered windows, Drakezilla slammed a fist in his face with a rightcross and slammed a uppercut in his stomach and slammed two fists under Roveronimation's chin with his a double hit sending the second monster flying upwards, then Drakezilla jumped high and tackled Roveronimation on the ground breaking the street and leaving a trench and picked up a carriage and slammed it hard and fast on the hybrid the carriage breaking more and more, then slammed a fist in the mutated Diamond Dog's face hard, then Roveronimation kicked Drakezilla off making him fly backwards and slamming on top of a carriage, Roveronimation marched forward, then Drakezilla growled and grabbed the a carriage next to him by the underside with a clawedhand and smashed it against the monster head hard as he could the carriage broke on impact and sent the monster flying into a 2 store building, then Drakezilla tackled the creature throught the building and slamming him on the street grabbing him standing them up and hoisting Roveronimation up and slamming him hard on the ground picked him up and threw him the hybrid flew through three buildings before slamming into a store, Drakezilla then jumped over to him with a leap from where he was shaking the ground as he landed.

Roveronimation got up and swung but Drakezilla was no stranger of dealing with monsters that can fight back, He caught a forearm with a clawedhand and grabbed the second monster by the face and slamming a punch in it's face three times and slammed a massive foot in it's stomach and the monster flew across the area and slamming into the side of a 10 store building, then blitzed at him and as Roveronimation got up slammed into him knocking him back into the building and put him in a tight headlock and slammed his fist in his face repeatedly, Before Roveronimation kicked him off with a push of his powerful legs Drakezilla fell to the ground with a ground shaking thud, Roveronimation quickly was on him when Drakezilla was getting up and tackled him back down, was about to strike but Drakezilla got him off by placing his clawedhands on the creatures sides and with a strong push pushed him off Roveronimation was launched 10 feet back before slamming on the ground, then the two circled like wolves, Drakezilla blew a stream of whitehot fire at Roveronimation who raised his arms blocking it singing the fur off, but when he let his arm down Drakezilla had wrapped an arm around his waist before forcing him on the ground and slammed his fist against his face each blow sent the mutated Diamond Dog's head went further into the ground, then he stood and stomped hard on the monsters chest the metal compressing inwards, then stomped on it's face, then jumped back opened his wings and took off forward grabbing the second monster by the sides with his talons and did a leg threw tossing him back 20 yards before slamming a fist in his face sending the through three 10 store buildings, Drakezilla flew after him and grabbed him before falling and powerbombed the second monster on the street hard making the area shake and making a big crater, then grabbing the creature before jumping 10 feet away from the hole and legslammed Roveronimation on the ground hard before grabbing the other leg and whipping around and threw the second monster against a building, before slamming a vertical punch in the monsters diaphragm as the second monster fell down, halting him painfully and slammed roundhouse punch with all his body behind it the creature slammed on the ground several feet back.

Roveronimation stood up shaking his head the injuries healing but still had bruises and cutts, then he charged at Drakezilla who clotheslined him hard on the ground with his tail after he stepped to the side. Drakezilla then was launched back to a punch to the face, he braced his feet as he landed on the street digging his clawedfeet leaving gouges and dug his clawed into the street to stopping 30 yards away.

Drakezilla growled fiercely " **is that all you got?"** Drakezilla spoke, Roveronimation just roared and charged forward Drakezilla slammed a fist in his face followed by two more, before slamming a fist in the monster's chest then tackled him on the ground and grabbing him again before rolling to his clawedfeet, he threw Roveronimation back he threw 100s yards smashing through buildings and smashed through a trailer of a carriage making a huge hole in it, then slammed an uppercut into his jaw hard Roveronimation flew up smashing into a 15 store building smashing through a window, Drakezilla jumped to the hole and went in.

* * *

Roveronimation slammed against a wall breaking it, Ge got up with a growl of pain then Drakezilla jumped through the hole. Drakezilla marched up but was slammed across the room when Roveronimation slammed a desk against his head then grabbed him and slammed on the ground and pummeled Drakezilla's face then the dragon dodged a hit and slammed his feet in Roveronimation's stomach sending him up and out of the building and on the street, then speartackled him and the two slammed into where the city was powered by slammed into a tower the electricity shocked both.

 **"GGGGGRRRRAGGHHA!** " both monster roared with pain, then were thrown back as the tower exploded, Drakezilla just lied down face down but Roveronimation was and approached.

 **"Time to finish this"** Roveronimation rumbled and swung, then Drakezilla's eyes snapped open glowing brighter, the whites disappeared and glowed neon and slitted more, then shot up as he suddenly grew bigger as one of his massive clawedhand grew in size and caught a fist a loud thud was heard, then Drakezilla grew 30 feet and his whole body grew larger as held the Roveronimation up off the ground by his fist and spun around and slingshot him away, the second monster smashed through several buildings, then slammed on the street hard making the street crack where he landed, then Drakezilla's massive clawhand grabbed him and slammed him against a wall before punching him through and grabbed him again pulling Roveronimation out and threw him to the side and punched him back 200 yards away and then jumped over to him grabbing him and threw him violently at the ground making a big long and wide trench, then picked him up in a massive clawed hand and started to squeeze with a snarl, bones started to crack and the metal started to sink.

 **"Puny monster** " Drakezilla monster, then squeezed hard and a crunching sound was heard as the bones snapped and the body sunk inwards and dropped the Diamond Dog dragon Hybrid on the ground, thinking it was over and started shrinking when he was back to 10 feet he was tackled from behind hard, he looked and saw a mangled hybrid then a crack was heard the body went back to normal.

" **Never turn your back on your enemy"** Roveronimation said then punched Drakezilla in the head, then Drakezilla wrapped his tail around Roveronimation's neck squeezing it hard and used his tail to throw the monster off him. Drakezilla got up and slugged Roveronimation in the head followed by fist to the jaw and another hard and fast to the ribs and another punch to the face, then grabbed his spikes and picked him up and turned and slammed him on the ground tearing off the spikes right off the spine, and used as a sword sliced a side open then snapped the spikes in half and stabbed them into Roveronimation's back, then slammed a clawedfoot in his head, picked him up by grabbing him by the back of the head and threw him against a building.

Roveronimation got up weakly and the wounds healed by still made deep cuts that bled slightly. Drakezilla was then tackled Drakezilla held on turned them and slammed Roveronimation on the ground and slammed a fist in his face twice before picking him up and slammed both massive feet in his chest sending him through the side of a building and out the other, then something happened to Roveronimation, his body mutated more and then furry bat wings tore from his back, he's teeth turned into dragon teeth, he flapped his wings and took off the ground and glared at Drakezilla.

Drakezilla opened his own wings and shot at the Roveronimation who did the same the two slammed a fist against fist when they met the impact sent a shockwave out that shattered windows and sent Roveronimation flying back into the Harlem of Manehatten and crashed into a pillar.

Drakezilla then appeared he flew to the Harlem and landed on the concrete his feet cracking the ground, but the problem was Roveronimation was nowhere to be seen, Drakezilla sniffed the air and smelled something behind him and whipped around only for a pole slam into him slamming him against the wall of the Harlem cracking it, then Roveronimation pinned him there with a forearm on his throat, then Drakezilla slammed a fist in his side breaking some ribs but Roveronimation endured and pinned him harder.

"You don't deserve this power, but don't worry I will pay your mare a visit" Roveronimation growled and stabbed with his sharp elbow spikes into his right pectoral making Drakezilla roared with pain and held the spike for a moment before it sunk back in.

Then Roveronimation thrusted his clawed at Drakezilla's face but grabbed the paw stopping it, then Drakezilla's anger rose up hearing the monsters words of hurting her mare and he grabbed the arm that was in his wound and pulled it out with a growl and held both arms at bay, then he kneed Roveronimation in the stomach with a massive knee sending him back, then Drakezilla grabbed an arm and snapped with a twist, then grabbing Roveronimation by the shoulder spikes and threw him on the concrete stairs destroying them. He then dug his claws into a pillar and ripped it out with a roar and slammed it into the hybrids head knocking him across the Harlem slamming into a corner cracking it then rushed and jabbed on his chest and shoved him with it through the corner that broke into pieces, then Roveronimation limped up to him stopping several feet away.

 **"That all you got just a few injuries"** Roveronimation asked, Drakezilla roared with rage as he slammed his fists hard as he could on the ground destroying it and made The Harlem shake and crack and it fell on top of the second monster, he then pulled him out and grabbed the metal on his chest and ripped it out viscously and slammed a fist in his temple cracking the skull, then slammed him against a down pillar cracking it, then grabbed him and picked him up and slammed him on the ground on his side.

Drakezilla then grabbed Roveronimation as he tried to bite him by the snout clenching it shut got an arm around a shoulder turned back to shoulder picked him up on his shoulder and slammed him on the ground in front of him, then slammed a fist in it's face as he grabbed a hunk of concrete and slammed on the top of Roveronimation's head knocking face first on the ground, then bear hugged Roveronimation from behind and squeezed savagely crushed his ribs and then threw him at the rubble and kicked him hard in the head, the neck snapped and the metal bent.

Then Drakezilla watched as the neck cracked as it healed but neck was still slightly crooked from the metal that was bent, then Roveronimation charged as fast as his injured self could and swung Drakezilla just caught the fist easily and twisting breaking the other arm at the wrist, then slashed the inside of his thigh with his talons, then smashed a kneecap inwards, then slashed a bg slash down his chest hitting the heart and lungs, then dug his claws into the slashes and grabbing the bones of the chest they snapped as Drakezilla ripped a hole into the chest and dug his fangs into the heart and ripped it out and spat it out disgustedly and the hybrid fell slowly and shrunk and turned into back into a Diamond dog Rover, Rover was dead.

Drakezilla knew he couldn't leave the body to be dissected and breathed his whitehot fire turning the body and heart to ash, then slumped forward tiredly he was just as damaged from the big fight, but the injuries healed themselves slowly since he was worn out but 6 seconds later they were gone, but some bruises and scratches remained.

Then let out a wild and thunderously roar of victory " **GGGGGRRRRRAAAGHHA!"** Drakezilla roared to the heavens, 'saying don't mess with Drakezilla'. Then he shrunk and turned back into Spike he then groaned still feeling the effects of the brawl and he flew off into the distance.


	23. Chapter 23 Back To Normal

Starlight was waiting for her dragon to return it was the next day and he wasn't back yet.

"you think your friend made it" The Commander asked her.

"yes I can feel it" Starlight said.

"Thats because I'm right behind you" Spike's voice up making the two jump in shock, Starlight whipped around and gasped seeing Spike had made it but still had bruises and scrapes.

"Spike you made it!" Starlight Glimmer cried and jumped on him wrapped her front legs around his neck and hindlegs around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Easy still sore" Spike winced slightly from the impact.

"He did that to you?" Starlight demanded "I'll tear the creep to pieces" she snarled.

"should've seen the other guy" Spike smirked "He won't be a problem anymore as I said" he said.

"Thanks Cap" Commander said.

"Captain Drake didn't save Manehatten, it was Drakezilla" Spike told him.

"I know and I'm sorry for what the Army put you through" The Commander apologized.

"forget and forgive you didn't know" Spike said "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go home, been a long night" he told him.

"Of course" Commander spoke, then the three left and teleported away.

* * *

Thorax and EastStern had returned home, Thorax went back to the Crystal Castle and EastStern went back to Seaddle Sore and Spike was in Starlight's hut while she tended his injuries which Spike told her he was fit as a fiddle but Starlight insisted and wasn't going to take no for an answer so he caved, if there was one thing he learned about never tell her No.

Then after they kissed Spike left for home to.

Spike flew and arrived at The Land of Nowhere and flew to his castle and was in his room meditating cleaning his mind from the past months.

Two days later

Spike after another day on his land, he was meditating then he looked deep within and raised his heart rate as he looked into his bad memories, then his clawedhands closed slowly into fists on his knees, then he opened his eyes and then they turned into Drakezilla's eyes and he smiled happily as no more were after him, he fixed his problem with the other him. then he closed his eyes again and opened them and they were back to his own eyes.

He then heard and saw his monitor light flash go off and he flew to the monitors down in his uniform room, Spike then saw the problem it was in Vanhoover. He went to a wall and pushed a loose stone and a claw scanner slot slid open, he placed a clawedhand on it and scanned his right claw and part of the wall slid open revealing a room, then the floor and wall moved the panels moved revealing his uniform in a case, Starlight told him a Agent of Strike gave it to her to keep safe but now Spike had it back, just as he remembered it same mostly black but some emerald green like his spines but he added more graphene layers on his upperlegs and upperarms, and the lowerpart where his lower stomach had some graphene covering it. before his suit had more Kevlar than graphene but now it had more graphene than Kevlar. it covered the back front and sides of his legs except the insides of his thighs, Graphene covered his upperarms and more of his back and shoulders and front, his wrists had graphene armor which were attached to the fingerless gloves which can clip on and off, his boots before were leather but now they were graphene but still the same height which was just under his knees and had straps that can tighten to the suit legs.

Spike put his uniform on quickly and slipped his cowel on which was also made of Graphene but hand leather with graphene plates over it covering everything but the back of his neck, he slipped and clipped his gloves and belt on and pulled his boots on and hooked his sword and shield on his back after he drew his wings inside himself along with his combat knife which was at his belt.

Then Spike walked out of his castle "Back to normal at last" Spike smirked before clicking his voice changer and then crouched down like before and a wave of energy rippled around him in a circle as the force and energy made the ground shake and he took off with a sonic boom and disappeared in the distance.

 **The End**


End file.
